


Be My Baby

by mmmm1na



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Coming In Pants, Falling In Love, Frottage, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, THATS RIGHT YALL ITS THE 50s AU!!!!, both of them are 18 by the time they get frisky dont worry!, genderqueer Ted!!, greaser bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm1na/pseuds/mmmm1na
Summary: It's senior year, and a new boy has transferred to Ted's high school.  A love story.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one.... like all my other ideas.... sat in my brain and said WRITE ME so here we are. Head over to my twitter (minacoleta) if you wanna see all the art I've already drawn for this bad boy! Beyond that, this fic takes place in a fifties that's a little nicer and more accepting, because I wanted to. That's just it folks. Enjoy!

It's a bittersweet feeling, coming back for the first day of school for the last time. Ted walks through the courtyard up to the main steps, watching friends saying hello after a long summer, kids hugging and cheering and rough-housing, and while a few people wave at him, no one is particularly excited to see him. There are a couple of kids who gesture him over and say hello, and when he walks up to them, they invite him to eat lunch with them later on the quad, which he agrees to wholeheartedly.

He blushes when they compliment him on his new pink skirt- he changed in the wild bushes that border the parking lot of the church a couple blocks from his house, near where the school bus picks him up. His father never approved of him dressing like this, behind the times by about fifteen years, but Ted loves how it makes him feel, the swishing skirt, the silky slip, his brand new penny loafers he saved up for. The kids at school think he's a little weird, his friends included, but he figures that if the outfit didn't do it his personality or his lack of brains would, so he doesn't pay it much mind. He has kids to sit with at lunch, most days, and if they get sick of him and don’t wave him over, he takes his book to read under the big oak tree on the far side of the football field. 

He doesn't sit by the tree today, though, his fair-weather friends waving to him as the lunch bell rings, feeling amicable enough to chat to him once he sits down with his food. This is how he finds out about the new boy.

He's a transfer from across town, and the school is running rampant with rumors about him- the whispers as simple as saying he flunked out, to as wild as he stabbed another boy in a fight. Ted feels the thrill of the gossip go through him as he listens intently, fingers playing with his secondhand strand of pearls, and wonders what's true. 

His classmates titter about his blonde curls and handsome face, saying that he's a greaser, a punk, that he's already been busted for smoking on school grounds, that he rode up to school on a motorcycle, that he already fought a kid and got expelled again. Ted thinks about this mystery boy and thinks of James Dean, blushing to himself before focusing on his sandwich, chiding himself for being silly.

His day is normal, as is the next, and the next, until Friday comes and his friends pretend to not see him when he gets his lunch tray. That’s his signal to make his way outside, so he goes to sit by the oak tree, his skirt pooling around his legs, and pulls his book out of his bag as he settles his tray in his lap. He doesn’t mind that he has to sit out here today- the weather is beautiful and mild, and he had gotten to a really interesting part in his book last night before bed.

Some of the slackers and greasers sit near him, like they always do, escaping to the far reaches of the grounds so they're out from under the watchful eye of the teachers. They usually just smoke dope and skip class, so they don't bother him much, other than sometimes throwing grass at him and teasing him for being a nerd. Ted doesn't get it, they _know_ he's dumb as a bag of rocks, he's shared classes with half of them over the years, but he supposed reading a book didn’t do him any favors- even if it _is_ a sci-fi pulp novel.

The greasers are there today, but Ted doesn’t look at them as he approaches; sometimes when he glances at them and catches their eye, they bother him for the whole period and he can’t concentrate on his reading. He already has a hard enough time focusing with just the burbling of sound that comes from being near the quad, he didn't need to invite anymore.

Most of the period has gone by, or it feels as if it has as Ted gets sucked into his novel, the hero having just made his way into the lair of the bug creature he was hunting to rescue his lover, when the grass crunches and someone crouches next to him. Ted blinks his way out of the stupor of concentration to find a pair of dirty chucks in his line of sight, and he drags his eyes up over cuffed blue jeans, a heavy belt and white undershirt, all the way up to the face of a boy he doesn’t know.

His eyes are sleepy and hooded, green behind blonde eyelashes, and his pink lips are curled into a little smirk as he looks at Ted and raises an eyebrow. His cheekbones and jaw are sharp, a direct contrast to his almost goofy ears, but the way his blonde curls are combed and greased to fall over his forehead completes his look so handsomely that Ted can’t help but blush under his gaze.

“Hey there, babydoll,” the boy says, and Ted swallows. “What’s cooking?”

Ted blinks at him for a moment, so thrown by someone hitting on him, that he opens and closes his mouth a couple times before saying, “What?”

The boy’s smile falters as little spots of pink come to his cheeks, and, _oh_ , Ted didn’t mean to _embarrass_ him. He puts his book down and waves his hand, continuing, “Oh, I just- I didn’t mean I misheard you, I just- are you- me?”

The boy's smile comes back, and he ducks his head in a nod. “Yeah. I don’t see anyone else as beautiful as you around.”

Ted feels like he flushes to the tips of his ears, and he stares at the boy before ducking his head, rubbing his fingers over the pages of his book. No one’s ever come-on to him so plainly, before- his stomach squirms, and he glances back up at the boy with a little smile, thinking about how handsome he is.

“Mind if I sit with you?” The boy asks, and when Ted nods, he plants his butt on the grass, stretching his legs out in front of them. “What’s your name, babydoll?”

“Ted,” Ted responds quietly, looking at the boy through his lashes. “Ted… Theodore Logan.”

“Well, Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan,” the boy parrots back with a grin that makes Ted smile. “I’m Bill S. Preston. The pleasure's all mine.”

Ted reaches his hand out to shake, but Bill takes his hand gently and raises it to his lips to press a kiss to Ted’s knuckles. Bill holds eye contact the entire time, and the soft press of his lips, the secret slip of wetness where his mouth is just parted against Ted’s skin, his smile when he pulls back ever so slightly- Ted’s heart _pounds_.

“What are you reading?” Bill asks, once he finally lets go of Ted’s hand with a squeeze.

“Oh, it’s- It’s nothing, just a silly thing,” Ted laughs, turning the cover face down and slipping his bookmark between the pages.

“You looked like you were enjoying it,” Bill says, pulling out a cigarette to light it, and tilts his head over to where the other greasers are sitting. “I was watching you, from over there.”

Ted glances over, and finds the group watching them, some of the boys and girls smirking, and one of the boys that always teases Ted waggles his fingers at him. Ted looks away and suddenly worries that this is all a big joke, twisting his hands together in his lap, curling in on himself.

“Yeah,” Ted says softly. “I was. It’s one of my favorites.”

Bill glances back over his shoulder at the group as he breathes in, and Ted can’t help but look at the line of his neck, the way his cheeks hollow as he pulls on the cigarette, completely entranced. Some of the guys laugh and make rude gestures at the two of them, but Bill makes one back, lifting his bent arm and slapping his bicep. He turns back to Ted, exhaling smoke and rolling his eyes.

“Those guys are putzes. I work with Sonny at the garage, but that’s all he’s good for. Wouldn’t know a beautiful dame from a bag of sand until, well,” Bill breaks off before he can finish his rude joke, blushing, and Ted laughs before he can help himself, even as his own cheeks grow hot. Bill grins at him, and Ted can’t help but smile back.

Bill prompts him to talk about his book again, and Ted starts to tell him about it, warming up quickly to the subject until he’s stumbling over his words, doubling back to comment on important plot points. Overall, it’s an awful explanation of the novel, and when the bell rings across the quad, Ted realizes he’s been talking Bill’s ear off and cuts himself off, embarrassed.

“Oh, I’ve just been yammering on, haven’t I,” Ted says, letting his head fall forward so his hair falls into his eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re excited,” Bill says, and to Ted’s surprise, reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind Ted’s ear. “You can yammer on to me whenever you like.”

Ted blushes, and Bill gets to his feet, brushing off the butt of his jeans. Ted can’t help but look, and when Bill offers him a hand to help him to his feet he's smirking, obviously having caught Ted checking him out; he's charmingly pink in the cheeks. Ted stumbles as he rises, pins and needles in his leg from where he had been sitting on it, but Bill catches him by his elbow with a soft _whoa_.

“Can I walk you to class?” Bill asks softly, looking up at Ted, and Ted nods so hard his hair flies around his face.

\---

Bill’s waiting on the front steps for Ted to come outside after the last bell rings, and he jogs up beside him, leather jacket flung over his shoulder as he grins. They end up going back out to the football field to sit in the stands, and they talk and talk until the sun starts to set, sky pink, the light making Bill’s curls golden and his eyelashes white as he gazes at Ted.

Ted feels so warm with Bill’s attention, and knows he shouldn’t let himself fall so fast, but it’s such a new feeling to have someone look at him like this, to listen to him even while he stumbles over his words or has to think for a moment to figure out what he wants to say. It’s more than that too, of course- he finds that Bill also has a love of science fiction, though he likes going to the movies more and hasn't ever read many of Ted's favorite novels, which leads them into talking about moves, their favorite radio shows, and music. Ted finds out they both love rock n' roll, and that Bill is learning how to play guitar, and after Ted gushes to him over it, he promises to teach Ted to play with a bashful smile.

Ted finally has to get going once the sun gets low to the horizon; he has to get home to make Deacon and himself dinner. His father is working late tonight, Friday nights always needing more cops at the station, so he doesn't have to worry about changing before he gets home, thank goodness. 

"Let me walk you home?" Bill asks, taking Ted's hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles as they walk around towards the front of the school.

"It's a long walk, I usually take the bus," Ted argues, tummy squirming happily at Bill's overt touch, and he doesn't pull his hand away. "I don't mind walking alone."

"It's going to be dark soon... at least let me give you a ride?"

"I didn't know you had a car," Ted says, even though it makes sense, being that Bill works at a garage. He probably has easier access to them than other kids would.

"I don't," Bill says, as they round the corner of the school to the parking lot, and he points. "That's my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?" Ted practically squeaks, and Bill laughs, not unkindly.

"Too scary?" Bill asks. He's still holding Ted's hand.

"No way," Ted says with a smile, and squeezes Bill's fingers. Bill grins at him and squeezes back.

Bill is a vision as he swings his leg over the cycle, settling forward as he shrugs his jacket on, and he takes Ted's hand to help him on, being a gentleman and not trying to catch a peek as Ted climbs on behind him. Bill waits as Ted settles his skirts and tells him where he lives, and Bill points out places Ted should tuck in fabric so nothing gets caught before turning forward in his seat.

"Put your arms around me?" Bill asks, and Ted blushes, scooting forward until he's pressed up against the warm leather of Bill's jacket. Bill squeezes his arm before starting up the cycle, revving it before backing up and driving out of the lot. 

Ted's skirts and crinoline are bunched up between them, but everything stays in place, and he rests his cheek on Bill's shoulder as the streets fly by. Bill is smaller than him, waist slight in Ted's arms, but the way he handles the cycle and the knowledge of his bright personality makes him seem larger than life, bigger than his body. Ted feels safe, curled against his back, and closes his eyes to the view, breathing in sweat and hot leather as he squeezes Bill tighter.

\---

The next couple of weeks, Ted doesn't even notice his friends not waving him over anymore at lunch, he just makes a beeline to the big tree. Bill is always there, waiting for him. 

They talk and talk, as much as they can during the short lunch period, and Ted looks forward to seeing Bill everyday, a little pep in his step when he leaves for school in the morning. His dad has a series of early shifts so Ted can't stay so late after school like that one Friday, but Bill walks with him to the bus and waits with him until he gets on, holding his hand and standing close enough that it's hidden in the folds of Ted's skirts between their bodies. Once, on a strange cold day, he lends Ted his cardigan, and Ted spends the whole bus ride home with his nose buried in it, trying to pick out all the little smells that make it especially Bill's.

Ted is still changing in the bushes every day, even more than he had ever planned, because now he has someone to look cute for when he gets to school. There is a little niggling worry in his head, that maybe if Bill sees him in his boy clothes that he might not think he's cute anymore, so he just packs his sports bag with his crinoline and his skirt and blouse. He feels better in these clothes, anyway, he thinks to himself as he wrestles his skirt on one day. It's for him, too.

It spreads like wildfire, that Ted Logan might be going steady with the new boy, the greaser, the punk- but it's not as if Ted had any reputation to lose, and the rumors about Bill have been scary enough that Ted gets away with only a little teasing. Bill, of course, doesn't get teased at all.

Bill asks him about it one day at lunch, towards the end of September, and squeezes Ted's hand where he's holding it between them on the grass.

"No one's bothering me too much, don't worry," Ted says, matter of fact. "Everyone's always just kind of ignored me. I'm not that much of a big deal to start talking about now."

Bill looks at Ted for a second, and Ted feels almost like Bill could be looking into his soul. Ted breaks the eye contact, flustered, and Bill says softly, "You're a big deal to me."

Ted just shrugs and looks at his skirt, smoothing down invisible wrinkles and feeling so red in the face, until Bill squeezes his hand again. 

"Come to the soda parlor with me, Saturday?" Bill asks, and Ted looks up at him with wide eyes, mouth open in shock.

"Really?" Ted asks, voice so quiet.

"You know I'm sweet on you," Bill says with a smile, and it makes Ted feel better to see that Bill is blushing all the way to the tips his ears. "I want to take you out. Show everyone exactly how sweet."

Ted flushes even as a wide grin splits his face, and the two of them just sit there smiling at each other before Ted realizes, "Oh! Yes! Yes, I'd love to go out with you, Bill. That would be most excellent."

They sit there for a couple minutes more, just smiling dopily at each other, Ted pulling Bill's hand into his lap to play with his fingers, before Bill asks, "So, can I pick you up? Maybe around six?"

Ted gets a grip of terror at the idea of Bill rolling up on his motorcycle outside his house while his father is home, and he knows it shows on his face for a split second by the way Bill's sappy expression twists into concern. Ted quickly blurts out, "How about you get me where the bus gets me? The parking lot of St. Mary's, down the road?"

"Alright," Bill agrees, but he squeezes Ted's hand and raises an eyebrow, a silent question that Ted knows he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want.

"It's just… my father. He's the police chief, he-" Ted tries to explain, voice tight.

"And he wouldn't want his kid going out with a punk?" Bill suggests, as a sad, sympathetic smile curls across his face.

"Oh, but you're not just a punk, Bill!" Ted says, brow drawing up. "You're… you're _Bill._ "

Bill’s next smile is more genuine, but he still looks a little upset; Ted feels awful, knowing that he made Bill feel that way. He lifts Bill’s hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles, closing his eyes to concentrate on pushing as much feeling through his lips as he can, and when he opens his eyes again, Bill’s smiling for real, like Ted is something special.

“You’re really something, Ted,” Bill says, as the bell rings.

“So are you, Bill. You’re the most,” Ted responds, breathless as Bill tugs him to his feet. He stumbles and ends up against Bill’s chest, and they stare at each other between the small distance until some of the greasers walk by, jeering. Bill makes a rude gesture at them and pulls away from Ted, face pink, but he keeps a hold of his hand the whole walk back to the building.

\---

The whole day leading up to Ted’s date, he has nervous butterflies, unable to concentrate on anything but the idea of seeing Bill later. He’s already picked out his outfit, cleaned his room and done his chores, finished as much homework as he can muster… all that's left to do is go ask his dad if he can go out later. He's obviously leaving out that it's a date, instead saying he's going out with friends, and he hopes that all the work he did today around the house will be in his favor.

Ted's stomach is in knots, worried about having to sneak out later just to tell Bill he can't come, but his dad agrees, surprisingly, as long as he doesn't come home too late. He even offers to drive Ted, which Ted tries to deny as graciously as he can, not wanting to arouse his father's suspicions. Thankfully, it seems like his dad is too caught up on Ted actually having friends to go out with, and that he did all his chores already when he usually takes until Sunday.

Ted goes back to his room, practically about to burst, and does a little happy dance once he's closed his door, jumping up and down and twisting his hips a little. He's going on a _date_. A date with _Bill._

He sneaks his clothes out like he does for school, waving goodbye to his brother and father where they're watching television in the living room, and hurries over to St. Mary's. His outfit is just a purple skirt and his favorite pink sweater, his red hair scarf tied around his neck as a finishing touch- all things Bill has all seen before, but Ted hopes that Bill thinks he's pretty. The finishing touch is a tube of lipstick that he bought months ago from the department store, a pretty rose pink, but as he sits on the curb in the parking lot holding it in his fingers, he gets filled with nervousness. _It's nothing_ , he thinks as he twists the tube so the lipstick comes up, _just makeup_ , but it's daunting and so scary. He tucks it away in his bag when he hears the rumble of Bill's motorcycle coming up the road, and thinks, _next time_.

Bill looks incredible as he rolls into the lot. Ted brushes off his skirt as he stands, and since Bill isn't hiding his admiration of Ted, Ted doesn't hide his in return. Bill's wearing a yellow shirt, a little too big for him, and black slacks, and Ted thinks, _handsome_. He almost expected Bill to show up in his jeans and undershirt, but it seems as if even he's misunderstood Bill.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Bill asks, grinning, and Ted goes pink in the cheeks even as he laughs, smoothing his skirt a little more.

"Hey, Bill," Ted says, walking over, and Bill reaches out to take his hand to squeeze when he gets close enough.

"Ready to rock n' roll?" Bill asks, and Ted nods, swinging his bag over his back and climbing on.

Ted rests his chin on Bill's shoulder, so that when Bill turns his head, his face is so close that Ted could kiss him, if he liked. He knows Bill is thinking it too, the way his gaze darts down to Ted's mouth and then back up, but he just grins and raises an eyebrow, to which Ted nods, and they zoom off in a roar from the cycle.

The soda parlor is bustling, but Bill's able to inch his cycle into a nook between two cars. He helps Ted off and climbs off himself, and once Ted's settled his skirt, he takes Ted's hand back in his own. Ted feels a little thrill at the way people turn to look at them as they enter, thinking of how handsome Bill looks, from the tips of his chucks to the little curl of his hair over his forehead.

They manage to actually get a table, and they order burgers and fries and an ice cream soda to share. Bill let's Ted pick the flavor, winking at him, and Ted takes a minute to deliberate, flustered. Bill just looks at him while he ponders, thumb stroking over the back of his hand, and nods when Ted asks him if strawberry is ok.

"Whatever you want," he says, and even the waitress giggles at Bill's soppy look.

They talk and talk while they wait for their food, and it takes everything in Ted to not be completely and utterly distracted by the way Bill is playing with his fingers on the table, though he does lose his train of thought from time to time. Bill tells him about something funny one of the guys did at the garage earlier, and when Ted laughs so hard he snorts, he doesn't even have time to be embarrassed with the way Bill bursts out laughing, and then they're giggling like loons, unaware of the looks being shot their way. 

Once they've eaten, and are sharing their ice cream soda (with two straws, of course), Bill squeezes Ted's hand and leans in. Ted mirrors him, flipping his hand so that they can really hold hands, and they just look at each other, the bustle of the parlor fading away. 

"You're… you're most outstanding, Ted," Bill says, softly. "I'm so happy you let me take you out."

"Me too," Ted responds, and glances down before looking up at Bill through his eyelashes. "I've never been on a date before, but… even if I had, this would be the best one I've ever been on."

"Never?" Bill looks flabbergasted, mouth dropping open in shock. "Really?"

Ted nods, a little embarrassed. There's nothing cute or cool about an eighteen year old who's never been on a date before, and he gets a nervous, squirmy feeling in his tummy, wishing he hadn't opened his silly mouth.

"Well, aren't I just the luckiest guy in the room then?" Bill says, and when Ted looks up at him in surprise, he's grinning. "If no one knows what they're missing, I won't have to fight off any past lovers, huh?"

Ted shrugs, and with a burst of confidence, says, "Will I?"

Bill's gaze softens, and he says, softly, "There's never been anyone like you."

Ted feels like he blushes all the way to the tips of his ears, still not used to how overt Bill is, but… it makes things easy, how honest he is. Ted wants to be honest too, but his inexperience and shyness catches his tongue, so he just squeezes Bill's hand tight.

They sit and look at each other for another moment, and Ted feels so fluttery and silly that he casts around for anything else to say. The music from the jukebox finally registers, and he says, "Oh! This song is good!"

"You want to dance?" Bill says, tilting his head towards the couples in the open space on the main floor, and Ted _does_ , but he just shakes his head.

"No, it's okay," Ted says, the uncertainty plain in his voice, and Bill raises an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I don't... I've never danced with anyone before, I don't know-" Ted cuts himself off, ducking his head, and continues quietly, "I don't want to look silly."

They both glance around at the amount of kids in the parlor, a lot of them from their school, and Bill squeezes his hand, understanding. 

"I'll show you how, sometime, after school," he says. "Just the two of us."

Ted's stomach flips happily at the idea, and he just nods in agreement, leaning back in to take a sip of the melting ice cream soda. Bill watches him for a second, eyes soft, before leaning in too. They're only inches apart, gazing at each other, and Ted's gaze darts down to Bill's mouth, pink and sweet as it wraps around the straw. When he looks up, he catches Bill looking too, eyes on Ted's lips, and when they finally meet each other's gazes again, they giggle together, conspirators in the sweetest of crimes.

\---

Bill gets Ted back to the parking lot of St. Mary's just as the sky is starting to change from a sweet pink to a deep purple, the heat of the day turning into something cooler and more refreshing as the wind whips at Ted's hair and clothes. Ted loves the feeling of Bill's body against his, both intimate and chaste, and Ted can't help but squeeze Bill tightly in his arms. He can feel the way Bill laughs in response, vibrating through his back against Ted's chest.

The night is silent other than the sound of night bugs and a far off car when Bill turns off the engine, gravel crunching as the bike settles. Ted waits for a moment before unwrapping his arms from around Bill, and Bill turns in his seat, looking over his shoulder at Ted as he pops the kickstand.

"Last stop," Bill says with a smile, and Ted can't help himself- he leans in to press his mouth against Bill's.

It's awkward, the way their bodies are turned making Ted's lips land half off of Bill's mouth, but he can still hear the surprised gasp of breath Bill takes, and when Ted pulls back, he feels like the butterflies in his tummy are going to escape, flying out of his mouth and into the sunset.

"I'm not fast, I swear, I'm as slow as they come, but," Ted pauses, and he knocks his forehead against Bill's shoulder. "I just really wanted to kiss you."

Bill shifts and throws his leg over the handlebars so he's sitting sideways, and murmurs a little _c'mere_ , cupping Ted's face in his hand before leaning back in. This time it's better, _so_ much better, and Ted sighs into it. Bill's mouth is sweet and soft and tastes a little like strawberry, and he kisses most excellently, stroking his thumb over Ted's cheekbone as he tilts his head and opens his mouth ever so slightly. Ted's kissed family members, just a little peck on the lips, but has _certainly_ never kissed anyone like this before. He shivers, sliding closer and putting his hands on Bill's waist, tentative and soft, and lets himself be kissed.

When they finally pull back, Ted feels dazed, unable top stop staring at Bill's mouth where his lips are pink and wet, and he whispers out a little _whoa_. Bill grins at him and pets over Ted's cheek again, and Ted leans back in, unable to resist pressing another kiss to Bill's lips, and another, and another, until they're both breathless. Bill nudges his nose against Ted's when they finally part, rubbing them together, and Ted grins giddily.

"How'd I get so lucky to have someone like you wanna kiss me?" Bill asks, petting down Ted's neck, and Ted shivers even as he shrugs.

"I could say the same thing about you," he responds, cheeky, and Bill laughs.

Bill leans in to kiss him again, and Ted feels tender and sweet, the wet sounds of their mouths loud and intimate in the warm evening. Ted wants to sit here forever, on the leather seats of Bill's motorcycle, holding his warm waist between his palms. Eventually, though, he has to pull back so he can go home, but he squeezes Bill's waist before he does, and the feeling of Bill shivering under his touch sends a thrill through him.

"I have to go home," Ted says softly, and Bill leans in for another quick kiss before he nods.

"Alright. I'll see you at school on Monday?" 

Ted nods, nudging his nose against Bill's again before pressing another kiss to his lips, unable to resist, and Bill pulls away with a groan.

"Stop teasing me, if you have to leave," Bill jokes, and they both giggle against each other.

Bill helps Ted off the motorcycle, holding his hand as he swings his leg over and keeps his skirts in place, and Ted can't help but lean in for one last kiss once he's standing, cupping Bill's face in his hands.

"You're a menace," Bill teases, his hands sliding down to Ted's waist, and Ted feels giddy and utterly happy.

"I'll see you Monday," Ted says softly, and finally pulls back, stepping away from the motorcycle, and Bill winks at him before swinging his leg back over so he's straddling the bike again. He waves and turns the bike on, revving the engine to make Ted laugh before driving off, leaving Ted waving at his retreating form until the noise from the bike dies away.

Ted goes over to the bushes to change, unable to stop smiling, and does a little giddy dance as he slides his pants on under his skirt. _What a dreamboat_ , he thinks, and laughs joyfully.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week, Ted really begins to notice the posters lining the halls for the Homecoming dance, hearing whispers of who's asking who, what everyone is wearing, friends planning how they're getting to the dance together. Ted's only been to a school dance once or twice- he's never had a date to go with, or friends to make it a fun time, so he usually just sits at home trying to distract himself the night of, listening to music and trying hard not to think about dancing with someone.

This year, though, Ted sees the posters in the hall as the lunch bell rings and then again after he gets his lunch tray and beelines outside, and as he waves to Bill where he's sitting under the oak tree, he thinks about how he might have someone to go with this time. No one's out here yet, so when Ted sits down next to him, Bill leans in and gives Ted the sweetest of kisses; Ted's tummy twists in happiness, and he smooths his palm over the wide, warm stretch of undershirt over Bill's ribs.

"How's your day?" Bill asks when they part, turning to the side to take a drag from his cigarette. 

"Fine," Ted says. "We had a pop quiz in biology. I got so sick when we dissected the frogs that I had to leave, so I got all those questions wrong, I'm sure."

"I never understood why they make us do that, it's _most_ odious," Bill scoffs. "I'm sure you did fine, though."

Ted shrugs, picking at his food as Bill pulls out a sack lunch from his bag, and suddenly bursts out, "Bill, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Bill looks up at him in surprise, eyes wide, before a sweet grin spreads across his face. "Of course, babydoll. I'd love to take you."

"Alright, good," Ted says, blushing and looking down at his tray in his lap. Bill shifts next to him, and Ted practically upends his tray when he feels the soft press of Bill's lips to his cheek.

"I've never been to a homecoming dance, before," Bill says when he pulls back, a little bashful. "I hate those stupid jocks, but… if I have a beautiful guy like you to take, I can see the appeal."

Ted turns to look at him, and Bill's face is so close that Ted can't help but press another kiss to his lips. Some of the talking and laughing from the quad gets closer, and when they pull away they see a group coming over to this side of the field to sit. Bill is pink in the cheeks as he pulls away, taking the last drag from his cig before grinding it into the grass, and while he doesn't meet Ted's eye, he instead reaches across the space between them to squeeze his hand. 

\---

Even the joy of knowing that he and Bill have a date the following weekend can't lift his spirits by the time Friday rolls around- Ted feels like he hasn't gotten to see Bill at all this week. Their diner date was so wonderful that Ted maybe feels like he's being punished, or something, not able to see Bill other than at lunch or waiting for the bus after school. 

"Bill, I want to see you more," Ted says softly as they stand on the curb, holding hands. Bill looks up at him with a little divot between his brows, frowning.

"Want to go do something? I don't have anything going on," Bill says. "We could go to the park, or grab a bite?"

"I can't," Ted says, forlorn. "My dad doesn't like when I go places without telling him."

"Why don't you say that you got invited to a study session?" Bill asks, crossing his free arm across his chest as he thinks. "He can't be too angry at that, and you _did_ just have that pop quiz the other day."

"I'd have to call him, to let him know," Ted argues, but a little thread of happiness is already working its way through him. "He hates when I call him at work."

"Seems like he's a hard man to please," Bill says, mouth twisting. "What's the harm, huh? The worst he can say is no, and then we're back where we started." 

"Alright," Ted says, and can't help but smile. "What do you want to do, then?"

"Want to… want to come to my place? We can practice dancing?" Bill asks.

Ted goes red almost immediately, and Bill stares at him for a second before realizing the implications of what he just said.

"I really mean dancing, not- I would never- _Ted_ ," Bill rushes out, ears pink, and Ted can't help but laugh.

"I know," Ted giggles, and Bill looks at him fondly. "We need to practice before homecoming, anyway."

Bill nods, and tugs him away from the crowd waiting for the bus, holding his hand the whole way to his motorcycle. Ted wonders for a second if anyone heard them, but then realizes he doesn't care. If people think he's fast, then… at least he's fast with Bill, one of the most handsome guys in school.

\---

Bill's house is on the other side of town from Ted's, making him realize that all those times Bill would drive him home, he was adding on an extra thirty minutes to his drive. Ted squeezes Bill fondly as they slow to a halt outside a little bungalow, shabby but well taken care of, and Bill touches his arm where it's wrapped around his middle.

"Alright," Bill says, sounding a little shy. "This is me."

Ted climbs off and shakes out his skirt, smoothing his hair down as Bill climbs off the bike, and the two of them walk up the drive, Bill wheeling his motorcycle into the open garage. 

"My step-mom should be home," Bill says, and Ted gets a stab of nervousness at the idea of meeting one of Bill's parents so soon. It must show on his face when Bill turns around, because he continues, "Missy's a peach, Ted, she'll love you."

Ted just swallows, knitting his hands together in front of him, and Bill comes to stand with his toes touching Ted's, waiting for Ted to look at him. He takes Ted's hands in his, unlacing his fingers just to re-lace them together with his own, and Ted is suddenly aware of the quiet around them, the humid, oily air of the garage, the sound of the wind rustling through the trees- they're completely alone. 

"You alright?" Bill says, so soft, and Ted nods before ducking his head to press a kiss to Bill's mouth. Bill kisses back immediately, pressing up towards Ted like a flower turns to the sun.

They stand there, kissing softly and swaying into each other, their mouths making little wet noises in the quiet of the garage. Ted still feels like he's so lucky, to be able to kiss Bill like this, hold his hands and feel the heat of his body close to him. 

"Bill, is that you?" A woman calls from inside the house, and they pull apart, pink in the face and breathing a little heavily. Ted can't help but stare at Bill's mouth, lips pink and wet and so, utterly kissable.

"Yeah, Missy, it's me!" Bill calls, taking a step back and grinning when he sees where Ted's gaze is. "I have someone with me I'd like you to meet!"

Ted takes a deep breath and swallows, smoothing his skirt down nervously, and Bill squeezes his hand before pulling him into the house. The room they enter is a kitchen, warm and welcoming, albeit a little scuffed and behind the times in terms of appliances. A woman is at the sink, blonde curls in a fantastic updo, coiffed and put together so beautifully in her pedal-pushers and blouse, and when she turns at their entrance her smile is warm and welcoming.

"Welcome home, Bill," she says, and Ted can only assume this is Bill's step mom. "I hope you two want a snack- I made some jello!"

"Sure, mom," Bill says, and tugs Ted's hand so that he comes to stand next to him. "I want you to meet my friend, Ted Logan."

"Friend, hm?" Mrs. Preston says, looking pointedly at their hands before raising an eyebrow at Bill, who grins at her. "I'm glad I can finally meet the Ted Bill's been chattering on about for weeks on end."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Preston," Ted says quietly, holding out his hand to shake. Mrs. Preston laughs and takes his hand in a surprisingly strong grip for a woman of her stature.

"Oh, please, Ted, call me Missy," Missy says, fluffing her hair with her palm. "I'm only a couple years older than you, I can't take being called 'Mrs.' just yet."

Ted nods and giggles a little, nervous, and Bill squeezes his hand, smiling at him when he turns to look at him. 

"We're gonna do homework, and maybe practice dancing a little, mom," Bill says.

"Yes, yes, I know you're taking Ted to the dance," Missy laughs, turning to the fridge. "Ted, it's the only thing he's been able to talk about all week."

" _Mom,_ " Bill whines, tugging on Ted's hand to get him to walk towards the living room, and Ted can see his cheeks growing pink. "Don't tell him that."

"Alright, alright," Missy says, and smiles at Ted as he gets pulled away. "I'll bring in a snack in a little bit. Door open, Bill!"

Bill grumbles as he pulls Ted towards the other side of the house, and Ted can't help but laugh even as he blushes at Missy's implication. "You've been talking about me?"

"Of course I have, you're swell," Bill says, as if it's a fact, and Ted tucks a lock of hair behind his ear just for a reason to duck his head.

Bill leads the two of them into a room halfway down the hall, and when he pushes the door open, they're met with not an insubstantial mess of color and things. Bill mumbles something about not having time to clean, but Ted _loves_ it, loves all the little bits of Bill's personality he now gets to see- the magazine cut outs on the walls, the records piled by the portable player, the guitar leaning against the wall, the shoes kicked off by the door, the comics on the bookshelf.

"Bill, your room is _excellent_ ," Ted says, walking over and crouching down to look at the records on the floor. "My father was in the army, so everything has to be in its place at all times. I've been making my bed with hospital corners since I was eight."

"That's a drag," Bill responds, settling on the floor next to Ted.

"I wish my room could look like yours," Ted says absentmindedly, looking up from the record sleeve in his hands to look around again, and he catches Bill watching him with an inscrutable look. It's like he's sad, maybe, or worried, a divot between his brows as he gazes at Ted; he feels equal parts scared and thrilled at how easily Bill can see through him.

Ted leans towards him, and Bill mirrors him to meet in the middle for another kiss. Ted just wants to kiss Bill all the time, and it feels special now, to be almost in private, no jeering students or teachers to discipline them if they're caught, no peering eyes from behind the curtains of the house across the street. Ted puts his hand on top of Bill's where it's resting on the floor, tilting his head, and in a burst of confidence, licks gently over Bill's bottom lip where it's trapped between his own. Bill makes this tiny noise, so quiet that Ted could have imagined it, but Bill presses closer and opens his mouth to press his tongue forward to touch against Ted's. Ted feels a hot rush through him, shivering as goosebumps rise on his arms, and a noise of his own rises unbidden to the back of his throat as Bill presses even closer, his hand coming up to cup Ted's jaw as he licks over Ted's tongue.

Ted pulls back with a wet noise, breathing hard, and Bill nudges his nose against his temple before pressing a kiss to Ted's cheek. Ted feels flushed all over, almost a little embarrassed at how hot he got from just a kiss, but when he lifts his head he sees how pink Bill looks and feels a little better.

"You're a good kisser, Bill," Ted says softly.

"You too," Bill says back, nudging his nose against Ted's. "Isn't anyone I'd rather be kissing."

"Did you actually want to do homework?" Ted asks after a moment, rubbing his fingers across the edge of the record sleeve. 

"There are certainly other things I'd rather be doing," Bill says with a smirk, and Ted flushes even as he giggles. "But if you're supposed to be in a study group right now, shouldn't you have _some_ homework done?"

"Oh, shoot!" Ted cries. "I have to call my dad!"

Bill brings Ted back out to the kitchen, after they check to make sure it wasn't so obvious that they had just been making out, of course, and Bill points Ted to the phone table. Ted sits on the little seat, loving the sweet pink of the cushion, and thinks of Missy sitting here chattering on to her friends, wishing he could have something like this one day. He looks up at Bill to find him watching, and when Ted smiles at him, he smiles back.

It takes a couple of rings, but Ted's father finally picks up his desk phone at the station with a curt, "Captain Logan speaking."

"Hi dad, it's Ted," Ted responds. "Sorry for calling you at work."

"Well, I hope you have a good reason," His father says, sounding a second away from berating Ted if not. 

"Yes, Sir, I- I was invited to a study session, by some of my classmates, so I'll be- I might be home later than normal?" Ted hates the way his voice goes higher at the end, sounding uncertain and weak in the face of his father's ire. He doesn't think he's ever lied to his dad like this before, but he looks up at Bill to remind himself why he's doing it. "Is that alright?"

"Will you be home to make dinner for Deacon?" Capt. Logan asks, and Ted nods before he remembers he had to speak.

"Yes, I won’t stay long," Ted responds softly.

"Alright, son," Capt. Logan says shortly, and hangs up.

Ted lets out a long breath as he hangs up the receiver, and he looks at Bill again, who's watching him with a little divot between his brows. Ted suddenly realizes he has a whole afternoon to spend with Bill and he grins suddenly, wiggling a little in his seat. 

"Alright?" Bill asks, expression clearing, and Ted nods, hair flying around his face.

"Yes!" Ted crows, and Bill grins at him, hugging Ted when he comes forward to wrap his arms around Bill.

"C'mon, let's do a little homework so we can dance," Bill says, and Ted nods as he's tugged back to Bill's room.

They're able to help each other a little; Bill knows more about History than Ted, and Ted knows about the book Bill is reading in English. When Missy comes in a little while later with two little bowls, she finds them sitting shoulder to knee on the floor at the foot of Bill's bed, talking quietly.

"Alright, I made you both a snack," She says happily, and the both perk up a little when she passes them their bowls. The jello cubes wiggle when Ted shakes the dish slightly, and he giggles.

"Thanks, mom," Bill says, and Ted nods, echoing a little 'thanks.’ 

"What're you working on?" Missy says, crouching in front of them, and Ted's eyes get caught on her sparkly earrings and matching necklace- he's always wanted a fancy set of jewelry like that.

"Ted's helping me with my English report," Bill answers. "And I'm gonna help him see what answers he got wrong on his pop quiz in biology this week."

"Oh, is that with Mr. Henderson? Those quizzes were always such a drag," Missy giggles, and Ted smiles at her. "Ted, what's your favorite flavor of jello? I'll get some at the store next time."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Ted says, but Missy waves off his argument, so he continues quietly, "I really like strawberry."

"You got it, honey," Missy responds, and rises back to her feet. "If you need any help with any dance moves, let me know." 

" _Mom_ ," Bill says, embarrassed, but Ted just smiles and nods.

“I like her,” Ted says quietly, once her footsteps have made their way back down the hall, and Bill nudges his elbow into his side.

“Yeah, and I can tell she likes you,” Bill says, before pressing a quick kiss to Ted’s cheek and hopping to his feet and holding out his hand. “Alright, babydoll, time to dance.”

"But the jello-" Ted says, even as he allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

"It'll keep," Bill says, pulling Ted close. "I wanna hold you."

Ted knows a lot of dance moves, having watched American Bandstand on television while his dad was at work, practicing along with the kids on the stage. He loves it, loves the way you can move your body to music, learning to feel it a different way since he can’t play, but like he had told Bill, he’s never danced in front of anyone, let alone _with_ anyone.

Bill takes his hands after putting on a record, and they both blush and laugh as they start to do the twist, Ted tugging Bill's hands back and forth. He can't help but smile at the way Bill's brow furrows, like he's concentrating, and thinks about how lucky he was to have met this boy. 

Ted feels a little self conscious when Bill shows him the foxtrot next, with the way Bill's concentration is so fixed on him as he walks through the steps, but once Bill pulls him in he forgets to be nervous. Bill waggles his eyebrows jokingly to make Ted laugh, and when Bill laughs with him, Ted can feel it vibrating in his chest. 

Bill's a good dancer, but he focuses more on the way his body moves to the music as opposed to the way Ted's carefully learned the steps; together, they make a great pair, easily flowing between leading and following one another. Ted loves the way Bill's hands feel on him, hot and steady as they push and pull one another, and feels his cheeks heat up. He suddenly realizes why dancing is always talked about as a sexual thing, a way of people being close without it being improper, and wonders if Bill feels the same way about holding Ted close.

They do a couple more dances, giggling and tripping over one another, before finally collapsing down to the floor, breathing hard and laughing. Ted presses his face into Bill's neck and hugs him, feeling giddy and so happy, and when Bill strokes over his cheek and urges his head up, he comes easily for a kiss. 

This one feels different, with the way they're still flushed and out of breath, high on the feeling of each other's hands and being pressed up against one another. Ted wraps his arms around Bill's shoulders, sliding his fingers over the muscles of Bill's back over his shirt, and when Bill squeezes his waist, Ted makes a tiny noise against Bill's lips. 

"You're incredible," Bill pants against his mouth, and Ted slides a hand up to touch Bill's curls, soft and a little slippery with grease.

" _Bill_ ," Ted whispers, not knowing what he wants to say, not knowing how to make Bill know what he's feeling right now, hot and so captured by this boy. Bill just nods and kisses Ted again and again, and Ted lets himself be held close, pressed so hard against Bill's body he can feel the way his heart is racing. He loves the feeling of Bill's hands sliding across his back, how close he's holding him, the wide, hot spread of Bill's palms through his blouse.

The record is still playing, but this close Ted can hear all the noises their mouths are making, wet and hot as Bill kisses him desperately. Ted _never_ felt like this before, like he's going to burn up, and just when it's almost too much, Bill pulls away to kiss down his neck and then press his face there, breathing heavily. Ted clutches at Bill's back and shoulder, panting, and rubs his cheek against Bill's shirt.

"Sorry," Bill murmurs, pressing another soft kiss to Ted's neck. "Got carried away."

"It's ok," Ted replies, but his voice is weak and a little shaky. He feels a little turned on, but in a new and scary way, so different from when he's touched himself alone, and is glad for his layers of skirts and crinolines. 

"Okay?" Bill asks again, pulling away from Ted's neck, and Ted nods, pressing his lips to Bill's cheek.

"I love kissing you," Ted whispers. "I’m just all shook up...I've just never kissed anyone like that before."

"I know, baby," Bill says, and rubs their noses together, smiling sweetly when Ted giggles.

\---

They use the study group excuse again the following Friday, after a week of secretly held hands and sneaky kisses, but Bill doesn't kiss Ted like that again, the way he did when they were alone in his bedroom the first time.

The dance is the following day, Saturday, so they spend their Friday afternoon dancing and giggling and then cuddled together on Bill's bedroom floor working on homework. Ted's never had a friend like Bill before, someone who just gets him immediately, so interesting and fun to be around. Bill lets Ted talk, listening attentively when he talks about the things he likes or books he's reading, and never interrupts or prompts him when he's thinking of what to say next. 

Ted loves to listen and when Bill talks too, about cars and work and movies he likes, new records he wants to buy to share with Ted. He gets animated, talking with his hands the same way Ted does- Ted could watch him for hours.

Ted already asked his father about going to the dance earlier that week, saying that his group of friends had invited him, and his dad had said that it was alright in a sort of shocked voice, though he did remind him of his curfew. It was like he thought it was strange for Ted to have friends inviting him places, but Ted didn't let it bother him- he didn't need a big group of friends. All he needed was Bill.

His dad isn't home when it's time for him to walk over to the parking lot for Bill to get him, so he gets all dolled up in his own room for once. He got a special dress from the second hand shop and cleaned it up nicely, white satin and a little lace bolero, and it's a nice effect even though his shoes don't match. They're just his saddle shoes, black and white with little white socks, and he laces them up carefully before sitting at his desk. He digs through his secret box in the bottom drawer until he finds his powder compact and little gold lipstick tube, and uncaps it with a satisfying _pop!_ before carefully twisting it up, loving the rosy pink color just as much as when he first saw it at the department store. He holds his little compact in one hand, looking at himself in the tiny mirror firmly, and after a moment carefully swipes the color across his lips. He doesn't want to go bananas, so he just puts a little on his top and bottom lip, mushing them together like he'd seen women do all the time. It's hardly noticeable, but he knows the difference- he hopes Bill notices too.

For once, Ted just hides his bag with his change of clothes in the bushes, figuring that it'll only be a couple of hours, and a Saturday to boot. He reasons that his odds of it going unnoticed are high- either way, there's no way he's bringing his bag to the dance.

Bill looks so handsome when he rolls up into the parking lot, black suit hugging his figure, pink shirt with the collar button undone. Ted blushes when he stands and Bill just stares for a second, dumbstruck, and when he gets close enough, Bill takes his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Bill says with a grin, and Ted smiles back, squeezing Bill's hand tight. "Your makeup looks really nice."

"No way?" Ted asks shyly.

"Yes way, Ted," Bill laughs, and pulls him in for a peck, careful to not smudge Ted's mouth. "You've never worn lipstick before, right?"

"No," Ted replies. "I wanted to do something special."

"I'm honored," Bill says, so honest, and Ted leans in to hug him tightly.

They're a little late, but Ted doesn't mind- Bill had to work beforehand, after all. On the ride over, Ted had pressed his nose to Bill's neck and smelled the motor oil under his cologne, perfect and masculine and _Bill_. Once they get in the gym, Bill squeezes his hand and grins at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything you ever dreamed of?" He asks, and Ted laughs, squeezing back. 

Bill knows he's never been to a school dance, had been so ecstatic to be the first one to take him out and show him a good time, that Ted had forgotten what an outcast not going to the dances had made him. Bill never once made him feel weird about never having been to one, even as a senior, and even now was excited to be experiencing this with him for the first time. Ted almost can't tear his eyes away from Bill's face, his tummy fluttering with affection at the way Bill keeps looking to him for his reactions.

"It's excellent, you can hardly tell this is the gym," Ted responds, and the two of them move over to the table of food. Bill grabs a cup of punch first, and surprisingly drinks out of it before getting any for Ted.

"Hasn't been spiked yet," Bill laughs, and then gets a second cup.

"Does that happen?" Ted asks, eyes wide, and Bill nods as he hands him his own glass.

"Every dance at my old school, anyway," Bill responds, as the two of them move over to stand by a less crowded area of wall.

"I wouldn't mind," Ted says softly, feeling mischievous, and Bill laughs.

"You ever drank before?"

"Not really," Ted says, feeling chastised. "Only at some family weddings. Sometimes my dad makes me drink whiskey, because he says it's a man's drink. It's pretty odious, though."

Bill gets that furrow in his brow that he always gets when Ted talks about his dad, but he doesn't say anything, just takes another sip of his drink. Ted plays with his cup, watching the way the pink liquid swirls around.

"I'm sorry, Bill," Ted says quietly. "I didn't mean to bring up my dad. I know you don't like it when I do."

"Hey, no," Bill replies quickly, taking Ted's hand and standing so close that Ted's skirts swallow up his pants. "Baby, you can talk to me about anything. I'm not mad at you at all, I wanna hear everything."

Ted shrugs mouth twisting, and Bill squeezes his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Bill says, even more soft, a secret just for the two of them. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I just don't want to bother you," Ted says quietly, and Bill shakes his head, smiling.

"You could never bother me," Bill says, open and honest, and Ted believes him, smiling shyly back. "C'mon, let's dance."

Bill puts their cups down on the table before tugging Ted to the edge of the dancefloor, the two of them giggling and leaning into one another as they watch the other couples dance. Ted gets a little jolt of anxiety in his belly as Bill tugs him forward, squeezing his hands a little too hard, and Bill gives him a questioning look as he slides a hand over Ted's waist.

"What if I mess up," Ted says softly, words rushing out of him. "Everyone's gonna laugh at me."

"No way," Bill says seriously, sliding his hand down Ted's bare arm to take his hand. "If they do, I'll punch 'em. No one's gonna laugh at you, babydoll."

" _Bill_ ," Ted squeaks, but let's Bill lead him onto the floor, and then they're _dancing_.

Turns out the practice paid off, because Ted knows all the steps, and he and Bill move together perfectly, giggling and twirling to the music. Once Ted stops worrying about what other people are thinking, it's _fun_ , laughing when Bill spins him out and then back in, skirts twirling around him. He feels so lucky when Bill squeezes his hand and presses his palm tight to Ted's back, enamored by the way Bill's smile looks when he laughs, and Ted wants to kiss him so badly it hurts.

They're panting and a little sweaty after a few songs, so they go back over to the refreshments table and grab new cups of punch, leaning against the wall as they sip and watch the other couples. Bill starts up a little game where he asks Ted about people under his breath, pointing them out by a characteristic, and Ted suddenly remembers that all these people are new to Bill, even himself. Marcy from Ted's English class is a new face to him, just a girl in a pink dress, not the girl who used to tease Ted on the playground. Jimmy is just a jock in a too-big suit, not the guy who flirted with Ted in the locker room as a joke in the ninth grade.

Ted tells Bill all these little tidbits, very matter of fact, and is surprised to see the furrow between Bill's eyebrows when he looks back at him.

"Have all these people just been mean to you?" Bill asks, so serious, and Ted hurries to correct him.

"It was a long time ago, they mostly just leave me alone now," Ted says, squeezing Bill's hand. "There's a couple of nice people. Everyone else doesn't matter."

"Then show me who the nice people are," Bill says with a little smile. "I wanna know who to not beat up."

" _B_ _ill,_ " Ted chastises, but feels a secret rush of pleasure at the idea of Bill sticking up for him, protecting him and supporting him. "Well, that's Sandra, over there. She's always nice to me when I get invited to sit at lunch with them. She asks me about what I'm reading, a lot of the time."

"Alright, don't punch Sandra, got it," Bill jokes, and Ted laughs.

"Don't punch _anyone_ , Bill," Ted giggles, and Bill leans up to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Margaret is also alright, she always gives me her cookies. But that might be because she's always dieting- she always makes comments about how big I am."

"Seems like all the people at this school are jerks, except you," Bill grumbles.

Ted is suddenly struck by the fact that Bill is kind of right, all the feelings he's choked down suddenly bubbling to the surface in the face of Bill's honesty and this daring new experience of the school dance, and he presses his lips together tight. It's crazy how happy he's been now that he's met Bill, it's easy to forget how lonely he used to feel. He ducks his head, wishing he hadn't clipped his bangs to the side so that he can hide behind them.

"I guess," he finally replies softly, and Bill looks up into his face.

"Hey, it's alright. We're supposed to be having fun," Bill cups his cheek, petting his thumb softly over Ted's cheekbone. "Come dance with me again. Screw them, Ted."

Ted blushes at Bill's cursing, glancing around to see if there are any chaperones around, and then after a moment, ducks his head close to Bill's with a little smile. "Screw them."

Bill laughs, loud and bright, and his smile is so warm with affection that Ted gets butterflies. "Baby, you're something else."

Ted tugs Bill back on to the dance floor, determined to have fun at his first school dance, but they're only able to make it through one faster song before the band shifts to something slower. The lead singer calls on couples and sweethearts to take to the dancefloor, and Ted flushes bright red when Bill pulls him close, resting his head on Ted's shoulder.

"You're gonna have to lead this one," Bill says, softly, and slides his hand up and over Ted's chest to hold his neck. "I'm not tall enough to hold you right."

Ted presses his cheek to Bill's temple, sliding his hand down to Bill's waist, and thinks about how simple a joy it is to have Bill in his arms, holding him close. 

"The way you're holding me is just fine," Ted whispers, and feels the vibration of Bill's laugh against him. 

They slow dance for a couple of songs before deciding to raid the refreshment table for snacks, and the two of them pile up crackers and fruit and candy onto napkins before they climb up the fold out bleachers to the top. They press together from shoulder to knee and pick over their spoils, giggling and talking about whatever they can come up with, tapping their feet to the music and playing with each other's fingers, until Bill's friends roll in, disheveled and totally late.

"Oh man," Bill says under his breath, sighing. "I was hoping those guys wouldn't show up."

"What's the matter?" Ted asks softly, shooting the greasers a nervous glance. 

"They've just assholes," Bill says under his breath. "They're fine guys to work with, but they drive me crazy with the way they go on and on about the way I'm sweet on you."

"Then let's get out of here," Ted says, squeezing Bill's hand, tummy fluttering at how honest Bill is with his affections. "I want you to have fun too."

"I'm not letting some jamokes ruin your first school dance," Bill says, jaw set, and takes his next bite of cracker so viciously that Ted laughs. 

"Don't look at me like that," Ted giggles out when Bill gives him a hurt look. "You're so silly. We danced, we got to show off that we're together… that's all I wanted."

"Yeah?" Bill asks. "Well, let's dance one more time before we go. We can go to the other side of the gym."

Ted nods, tucking his hair behind his ear, and holds Bill's hand tight as he helps him climb down the bleachers. He sees people watching them, he's noticed all night, but he feels happy and pleased at the attention he gets for being Bill’s date, just like he did in the soda parlor.

Bill swings him into the next dance and Ted giggles with it, holding tight to Bill as he croons jokingly along to the song, laughing so hard his cheeks go pink. Bill actually has quite a nice voice when he's not joking around, Ted can tell, and he hopes that Bill will sing for him for real sometime. Right now, Bill is grinning at him, sweat shining in the divot of his collar, hair a little messy, and Ted likes him _so_ much.

"Yo, Bill!" A voice calls from the side of the dance floor, and when they turn, it's Sonny with his arm around his girl, two more of their group chatting behind them. Ted's stomach drops, and he can feel the way Bill's hand tightens on his waist, tugging Ted a little closer.

"Hey, buddy," Bill says, and leads Ted over, squeezing his hand tight. Ted squeezes back, trying to offer whatever moral support he can; Ted has a lot of experience with these guys from lunchtime teasing, but since they’ve always run in different circles he usually just ignores them. He doesn't know what to do now that they're Bill's friends.

"Having a nice time?" Sonny asks, smirking, and the other guys snicker behind him.

"Yeah, I was, until you guys started bothering me," Bill scoffs, shoving his free hand in his pocket. 

"Well, we wanted you to introduce us to your date," says one of the other guys. Ted knows him as Richard, but he thinks he goes by Dicky now.

"You know me, Richard, we've gone to school together since first grade," Ted says, incredulously. It's only when Bill laughs, a single short _hah!,_ that Ted realizes that what he said was kind of rude. Richard goes red in the face, and Bill puts his arm around Ted’s waist, tugging him close with a smile and a soppy look up at him.

“This is Ted, who you all should have met by now, since _I’m_ the new kid at school,” Bill says, and Ted loops his arm around Bill’s back.

“Yeah, we know,” Sonny’s girl, Margie, says; Ted’s family goes to the same church as hers. “Dicky’s just a little slow.”

“We just wanted to say hello,” Sonny says, that familiar teasing lilt to his voice making Ted tense up in Bill’s arms.

“Well, you’ve said it,” Bill replies shortly, squeezing Ted's waist again. “Now, I’m saying goodbye.”

“You don’t wanna hang out with us?” The last guy asks, simpering. He’s a year younger than Ted, so he doesn’t know him well, but he thinks that he goes by Eddie. “You should share; we don’t have dates.”

“Watch it,” Bill says shortly, and when Ted looks at him, his face is set in a frown.

“Eddie’s just being polite, aren’t ya, Eddie?” Sonny asks, whapping him on the back of the head. “He’s just trying to ask Teddy for a dance.”

“I’m alright, thanks,” Ted says softly, and feels Bill squeeze his waist.

“That’s not what I heard,” Margie says, raising an eyebrow, and Sonny smirks, pulling her closer with the arm around her shoulder.

“Never dated anyone, Ted, and you’re already going home with Bill?” Sonny snickers meanly. “Careful, or people will start calling you easy.”

Bill moves forward suddenly, him and Sonny getting in each other’s faces in a flurry of movement, and Ted grips the back of Bill’s jacket as soon as he realizes what's going on. Margie stumbles into Eddie as Dicky grabs onto Sonny’s arm, trying to tug him back.

“Watch your mouth, wiseguy,” Bill says, jaw set. “If we weren’t at school I’d pop you right now.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Sonny replies, lip curling, though he looks surprised when Bill grabs the front of his jacket.

“Bill, _don’t_ ,” Ted says urgently, looking around and seeing some teachers catch on to what’s happening. “C’mon, you’re gonna get in trouble.”

"Yeah, c'mon, Bill," Sonny whines, clearly making fun of Ted, and Bill shoves him back hard. 

"You ever say that shit to Ted again I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," Bill says, and finally steps back when Ted tugs on his arm again. "Let's blow this joint, Ted- something stinks."

Bill grabs Ted's hand and pulls him across the dance floor, leaving a wake of disgruntled dancers behind them. Ted hurries along after him, startled by the way Bill reacted to Sonny's words, but also a little pleased with how Bill protected him. He can see how red Bill's ears are as he tugs him out of the gym doors and through the hall to the parking lot, and squeezes Bill's hand.

"It's alright, Bill," Ted says softly, tugging Bill's hand to get him to slow down. "I'm used to it."

"Well, you _shouldn't_ be used to it, Ted," Bill says shortly, and finally stops once they’re outside, breathing heavily. 

"It's okay," Ted says softly, and when Bill looks at him with a foreign, overwhelmed look, Ted tugs him in for a hug. 

Bill presses his face to Ted's neck and squeezes him tightly; this close, Ted can feel Bill shaking a little, heart beating fast in his chest. "I just hate seeing people pick on you… drives me crazy."

Ted's about to say he's used to it again, but catches himself, just squeezing Bill tighter. "You shouldn't fight if it makes you feel bad. Not even for me."

"It's not that," Bill murmurs against his neck. "Sometimes my cage just gets rattled. People don't listen to me sometimes, because I'm small, but they always listen to my fists."

"Well, I don't want you to do that for me," Ted says softly, petting over Bill's back.

"I'm gonna punch him if he says something again, Ted, he's gone too far," Bill replies, pressing a soft kiss to Ted's neck before pulling back. "He shouldn't be talking to you like that."

"I'm," Ted cuts himself off, ducking his head. "He's always been that way. Last year he'd tease me all through lunchtime, some days."

"No way?" Bill asks, brow furrowed. He thinks for a moment, stroking absentmindedly over Ted's back, before sighing and pressing his forehead to Ted's shoulder. "Sorry I ruined your first dance, baby."

"You didn't ruin it," Ted says softly, pressing a kiss to Bill's temple. "They were being jerks. I had a great time… I'm so glad I got to dance with you."

"Yeah?" Bill says, hopeful, and lifts his head to look up at Ted.

"Yes way, Bill," Ted replies, and leans down to kiss him.

They stand there kissing for a while, just sweet presses of their mouths, until Bill slides his hands heavily up over Ted's back and tilts his head. Ted opens his mouth willingly when Bill presses closer, cupping Bill's jaw, and licks over Bill's bottom lip softly.

Bill groans and wraps his arms around Ted tightly, squeezing, before sliding a hand up to cup the back of Ted's head. He pulls him down just a little more, kissing him hard, and Ted makes a little noise into Bill's mouth, quiet and needy.

"I wanna kiss you all night," Bill whispers when they pull apart, the wet noise of their mouths making Ted shiver. "You look so good when you're dancing."

"Next time I come over we can dance again," Ted says, blushing even though he means what he's implying. Bill grins at him, cheeks pink, and Ted can't help but smile back. A tiny, scary part of his brain says, _I want to give him everything._

"I'd like that," Bill says, and then goes back up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of Ted's mouth. "Oh, your lipstick-"

Ted brings a hand to his mouth, and when Bill moves, Ted sees the pink he so carefully applied smeared all over Bill's mouth. Ted laughs, smudging at it with his thumb, and Bill waggles his eyebrows.

"Does it look good on me? Is it my color?" Bill jokes, and Ted giggles.

"I think you're more of a winter, so something a little cooler toned next time," Ted replies, taking on a mock-teaching tone, and Bill grins as digs in his pocket to find a handkerchief. 

"Here you go, Ted," Bill says, handing off the little square, which Ted uses to carefully wipe around his mouth. Bill watches, seeming like he can't help himself, and Ted feels his tummy jump happily at the attention. He hands the handkerchief back, and Bill swipes at his mouth roughly. "What do you wanna do? We can go to the diner, get a milkshake?"

"What time is it?" Ted asks, suddenly struck with anxiety. "My dad gave me a curfew, but I need to be back early, so he doesn’t get mad."

Bill looks at his watch, and when Ted peers over, he breathes a sigh of relief. Bill looks up at him, squeezing his waist. "Still got time?"

"A little, just about a half hour though, I-" Ted cuts himself off, not wanting to ruin the moment to tell Bill about how he changes in the bushes after he gets dropped off. "I wanna kiss you more, before you take me home."

Bill smiles, so hot and handsome. "We can do that, babydoll."

They end up staying in the parking lot, Ted sitting on the motorcycle with Bill between his legs, making out soft and slow in the evening breeze. Ted doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Bill's mouth on his, the slow slide of his lips and the soft push of his tongue. It's a give and take Ted finds, the flow of it, and he finds the rhythm Bill sets to be perfect, just the right amount of push and pull. Bill will clutch tightly at Ted's waist like he can't help himself, pressing forward hard for a second, but then when Ted presses back, he'll take it willingly. Whenever Ted sucks on Bill's lip, he makes the sweetest little noise, a gorgeous vibration between their mouths.

Ted feels so hot, just from Bill's mouth and his hands, but Bill never tries to take it further, keeping his hands firmly above Ted's waist. A little part of Ted wishes Bill would try to touch him through his skirt, slide a hand over his butt or up his leg, but the rest of his brain is glad that Bill respects his pace. It’s scary how willing he would be if Bill wanted to touch him, but he doesn’t want to be scared, and he knows that, eventually, the fear won’t be there anymore.

Bill kisses over Ted’s cheek to his jaw, pressing sucking kisses down the length of his neck before pressing his face to his skin, wrapping Ted up in a hug. Ted squeezes him back tightly, shivering in the cool breeze and because of Bill’s attentions, and sighs as Bill pulls back a little to keep kissing his collar.

“I never want to stop kissing you,” Bill murmurs, and Ted makes a tiny noise, hands flexing on Bill’s neck. “I want you to stay the night, just so I can hold you and kiss you whenever I want.”

“ _Bill_ ,” Ted gasps, and flexes his thighs around Bill’s hips.

Bill makes a rough noise and presses his forehead to Ted’s shoulder, panting, and they both still. Ted feels like he’s going to burn up, arousal singing through him hot and heady, but he just breathes in and out until he calms down a little, knowing Bill is doing the same. His mouth feels rubbed raw and swollen in the best way, and he bites his lip just to feel the sting.

“I better get you home, baby,” Bill says, finally lifting his head to press a kiss to Ted’s cheek. “Don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Ted just nods, leaning in to kiss Bill chastely, and then stands on wobbly legs so that Bill can climb on the bike. He helps Ted on behind him and squeezes his hand when Ted wraps his arms around Bill’s middle; Ted can feel the way Bill shivers when he presses his lips to Bill’s neck, right where the baby hairs curl at the nape. He feels the same as Bill, wishes he could kiss him forever, and for the first time is upset he has a curfew.

When they finally pull into the lot of St. Mary's, Bill cuts the engine as Ted begins to climb off, settling his skirts. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine,” Bill says, putting down the kickstand and swinging his leg over.

“Almost _nine_?” Ted squeaks, and only sees a glimpse of Bill’s shocked expression before he’s bolting towards the bushes to change. “Oh no, my dad’s going to kill me if I’m late.”

He climbs into the dark space between the bush and the fence where he always changes, rustling around and hoping he doesn’t scare a poor unsuspecting animal, and makes a happy noise when his hand lands on the cotton of his bag. He quickly begins to change, reaching behind him to unzip his dress after he unbuttons his bolero, and is just sliding it off his shoulders when he hears a choked noise.

He spins around to find Bill staring at him, eyes wide.

“I’m, oh-” Bill chokes out, face slowly turning beet red, and he turns on his heel, putting his back to Ted. “God, Ted, I didn’t- I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s okay,” Ted says breathlessly, already continuing to change now that Bill’s back is turned; he has no time to spare. “Just don’t turn around.”

“But-” Bill’s shoulders are up around his ears. “Why are you _undressing?_ ”

“I’m changing, my dad doesn’t like it when I wear these clothes,” Ted explains quickly, shimmying his dress down over his hips. He shivers in the cool night air, the silk of his slip not offering any warmth, and unzips his bag quickly to dig out his shirt and slacks. “I change… I change back here every day, before and after school.”

“ _What?_ ” Bill exclaims, and Ted sees the way he almost turns out of surprise and squeaks. “I’m not looking, don’t worry baby.”

“He doesn’t think men should dress like women. He’s behind the times, a bit,” Ted says softly, tugging his slacks up and tucking in the slip, no time to switch to an undershirt. “It’s okay, I just remind myself that one day I won’t have to hide it. For now, it’s okay.”

“It’s _not_ okay, Ted,” Bill says tightly, hands balled into fists at his sides. “You should be able to dress however you want.”

“I _do_ , Bill,” Ted replies, desperate to make Bill see that it’s not all bad, wishing he hadn’t ruined the night with this revelation. “I dress like I want all the time. I just have to hide it for a little. It’s okay.”

He pulls his shirt on and can’t help himself, he wraps his arms tightly around Bill from the back, tucking his face in Bill’s neck as he squeezes him tightly. Bill makes a rough noise and turns in his arms to hug him back, and they stand there for a moment, just holding each other.

“I’m sorry,” Bill says softly, petting over Ted’s dress shirt. “I know your dad’s a wet rag. Don’t listen to him, okay?”

“I know,” Ted replies, and squeezes Bill one last time before pulling back to button his shirt up. “I shouldn’t have said anything, or I should have… I dunno, explained. I didn’t mean to make the end of the night such a bummer. All this old man talk is heavy.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Bill says, and Ted looks up at him, brow drawn. Bill cups Ted’s cheeks in his hands. “You’re perfect. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Ted swallows thickly and nods, pressing his hands over Bill’s, and rests his forehead against his friend’s for the space of a breath. “I gotta scram, Bill.”

“I know,” Bill breathes, and presses a kiss to Ted’s lips. “See you at school on Monday?”

Ted nods and leans in to kiss Bill again, trying to push all his emotion through it, wanting Bill to know how much he means to him. “I had a _most_ triumphant night, Bill. Thanks for taking me out.”

“Anything for you,” Bill says, open and honest as he looks up into Ted’s face in the darkness.

Ted can’t believe he's able to tear himself away, but when he starts to jog down the sidewalk towards his block, he can’t help but turn back. Bill’s standing in the same spot, just outside the bushes with his hands in his pockets, but when he sees Ted looking he waves, and Ted can see the street light glint off his teeth as he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted’s riding high on how wonderful his date with Bill was for the whole week, punctuated by the fact that his dad had gotten home fifteen minutes after Ted, only to find him already reading in bed. He had even asked Ted how the dance was, surprisingly, but it was less surprising when he had walked off before Ted had elaborated past a quiet _good_.

The whole week Ted wants so badly to get his hands on Bill; he wants to kiss him and hold him, of course, but he also wants to lay with Bill in the grass and put his head on his shoulder, feel the heat of his body and listen to the beat of his heart. At school they can’t do anything but hold hands and exchange sneaky kisses, but now that he knows how it feels to have Bill he doesn’t want anything else.

Later in the week, Bill’s quiet at lunch, sucking down his cigarette nervously. Ted slides his hand across Bill’s back, rubbing gently, and asks, “Everything okay?”

Bill nods and stubs the butt out in the grass, letting out a long breath. “Yeah, no big deal.”

Ted nods, but a little twisty feeling starts in his belly when Bill doesn’t reach for his hand. “Alright.”

They sit in silence for a moment, Ted picking at his food, before Bill bursts out, “It’s my birthday, Sunday.”

“No way?” Ted asks, surprised, and blinks at Bill. “Oh, Bill, that’s fab!”

Bill takes Ted’s hand where it’s sitting in his lap, and Ted giggles at the way Bill plays with his fingers as he tries to move his lunch tray off his lap so he can scoot a little closer. Bill is so pink in the cheeks, for some reason, but Ted can’t imagine why he would be nervous. “I wanted to take you to the drive-in on Saturday, if you wanted? There’s a movie playing… I’ve… I’ve already seen it, but I want to see it with you.”

“I’d love to go, Bill,” Ted says softly, grinning and squeezing Bill’s hand. “Why are you so nervous, though?”

“You can tell I’m nervous?” Bill asks, and his surprised expression shifts to something tender and affectionate. “You can read me well, huh?”

Ted shrugs, looking down at his lap bashfully. “I guess so.”

Bill leans in to press a sweet kiss to Ted’s cheek, but when he pulls back he doesn’t meet Ted’s eyes again, a fresh wave of pink washing over his cheeks. “I guess I was nervous because… Well, what I said at the dance, about wanting to kiss you. I don’t want you to think I’m taking you to the drive in just to make-out.”

Ted blushes bright pink, but he also laughs brightly, knocking his head into Bill’s gently. “What makes you think I wouldn’t want to kiss you, Bill?”

Bill looks at him, eyebrows drawn. “It’s not that, it’s- I know you’ve never had a date take you to a drive-in before. I don’t want you to think… well, because its my birthday… you know?”

“I know,” Ted says, so soft, and nudges his nose against Bill’s before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I know you wouldn’t. But I wanna kiss you all the time, so I _especially_ wanna kiss you on your birthday.”

Bill makes a little noise in the back of his throat, like Ted’s surprised him, and then he grins. His eyes go hooded as he squeezes Ted’s hand and asks, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ted replies, and his tummy flips as Bill just looks at him, gaze hot and heavy, like he wants to make-out with Ted right then and there. _He’s so handsome,_ Ted thinks. _I want to kiss him and never stop._

Ted's not sure if his dad will let him go, which he expressed to Bill, but he hopes so desperately that he will. With everything that's been happening recently, he knows his dad will put his foot down eventually- Ted just hopes that it's not this weekend.

They decide to skip the 'study session' this Friday to increase Ted's chances of his father letting him go out, which works out great, because Thursday evening Mr. Logan tells him to take Deacon to the department store to buy him a new shirt for school. Ted agrees readily, thinking about how maybe he can try to find a birthday gift for Bill, and Friday after school Ted changes quickly into his jeans and shirt in the bathroom before meeting Deacon on the front steps. Bill had been a little disappointed that he couldn't kiss Ted after school, but misunderstood Ted's uncomfortable jitters as worrying that his little brother would spill the beans and didn't push. Ted knows he’ll have to wear less feminine clothes in front of Bill eventually, but he breathes a sigh of relief that the day hasn’t come just yet.

Ted actually gets along with Deacon, the two of them having spent a lot of time together at home while their dad was absent, Ted cooking dinners or the two of them watching television. Deacon's smarter and more well-liked than Ted, a solid group of friends who he roams the streets with after school, and Ted's glad that his little brother won't be put through the same trials that he was. 

They find a new shirt easily and then meander over to the music store to peruse the new 45s, listening to them together. Ted debates between two records to get for Bill, but his allowance dictates he gets the cheaper one before moving on to listen to some new releases. Deacon's more into current pop and radio hits, but he and Ted still connect over a good set of pipes or a nice guitar lick, and they grab a snack of fries and sodas at the diner before catching the bus home.

"You've seemed happier the past month," Deacon says out of the blue, choosing to watch the streets roll by instead of looking at Ted. "Is it because of that new guy?"

Ted blushes, staring at his little brother. "What? Who told you that?"

"My friend Marnie's older brother Jimmy was talking to his friend about it," Deacon replies. "They said you were going steady."

"I- his name's Bill, but we're not… were not going steady," Ted says, fidgeting with his shirt cuff. "We're sweet on each other but… _Deacon_ , you shouldn't be listening to gossip like that."

"I just noticed you've been happier," Deacon says simply. "It's nice."

"Oh," Ted says, and the two of them sway as the bus stops and starts. Ted thinks about himself, thinks about how he maybe _has_ been happier, looking forward to each day instead of dreading it. "I guess I have been happy. Thanks, Deacon."

"Yeah."

They ride the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and when they get home, the two of them sit side by side in the living room working on homework before Ted has to get started on dinner. He ponders as he cooks about how he's going to ask his dad to go out tomorrow night, thinking about how the movie might run over curfew, but in the end it’s all for nothing when his dad comes home angry from work.

He picks over the dinner Ted made, pointing out flaws, complaining about kids joyriding and catching young couples on Hawthorn Point, which all of Ted's peers call make-out point. He then grumbles and groans about having to do it all again tomorrow; a newer deputy is out on leave since his mother had passed, and now he'll have to pick up the slack and work the late shift. Ted and Deacon stay quiet, knowing anything they say will just set their dad off more, but Ted can’t help but get more and more nervous as dinner progresses, not knowing when to ask about tomorrow night.

Finally, the Captain retires to the living room with a drink and a cigarette, and Ted cleans up the kitchen with Deacon's help before sliding into the living room to grab his books from earlier.

"Sir, some friends invited me out tomorrow night, to go to the drive-in," Ted says, looking down at his sock feet. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I went?"

"No, Ted, you've been going out too much," His father replies shortly. "You can see your friends at school."

"Oh… alright, Sir," Ted says softly, but knows better than to argue, and retreats to his room with a quiet _goodnight._

His stomach is in knots, thinking about how he's going to have to call up Bill tomorrow and tell him he can't come out for his birthday. _It's not fair_ , he thinks to himself, closing his door quietly and flopping down on his bed. _I wish I didn't have to live in this awful house._

He sleeps restlessly, wishing things were different, and wakes unhappy and lethargic the next morning. After breakfast, he’s finally able to call Bill when his father is in the backyard, talking loudly with a neighbor. Ted can't tell if they're arguing, he never can with his dad, but hopes it takes enough time for him to call and retreat back to his room.

"Hello, Bill S. Preston, Esquire, speaking," Bill says from the other end of the line, and Ted can't help but smile, just from hearing his voice.

"Hi Bill, it's Ted."

"Hey, baby, happy Saturday!" Bill replies, and Ted giggles at his joyful tone. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Well, I-" Ted swallows thickly, butterflies filling his tummy. "I wanted to let you know my dad said I can't come out tonight."

"Oh." Bill sounds so disappointed that Ted aches from it. "Well that's alright, no sweat."

"I'm sorry, Bill," Ted says, miserable. "He was in such an awful mood last night, I know I shouldn't have asked, but I didn't know when else-"

"Hey, hey, Ted, it's okay," Bill soothes, and Ted can almost feel his hand petting softly across his back. "I don't want you in trouble. You can just come over Friday, I don't mind."

Ted sighs and sits there for a moment, thinking even as he strains to hear that his dad is still yelling out back. Suddenly, he remembers what his father had said last night, about working late, and how he's been lying about studying on Fridays to see Bill. How could it go wrong?

"I have an idea," Ted whispers, pressing the phone close to his ear. "My dad is working the late shift. I'll sneak out after he leaves… there's no way he would get home before us, he's usually not done 'till two in the morning, some nights."

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Ted," Bill says nervously.

"I don't care, I want to see you," Ted replies firmly. "He won't even know I was gone."

Bill is silent for a moment, before he says, so soft, "you're really something, babydoll."

Ted flushes, pressing his hot cheek to the cool plastic of the phone receiver and shrugs, even though he knows Bill can't see him. He doesn't know what to say, so he just reiterates softly, "I want to see you."

"When should I pick you up, then?" Bill asks after a pause, sounding like he's smiling.

"Maybe around seven? He should leave around six. You can…" Ted swallows down his nerves. "You can pick me up from my house, for once."

"Yeah?" Bill asks, and he sounds so surprised and pleased that Ted's tummy does a little flip.

"Yes," Ted says, grinning, and when he listens again he can't hear his dad yelling anymore. "I have to go now. I'll see you then." 

"Alright, see you later," Bill replies, and once they both hang up, Ted shakes his hands out in excitement, doing a little wiggle in the kitchen chair. He's going to the _drive-in._ With _Bill._

He spends the rest of the day in his room, not wanting his dad to catch onto his good mood, doing homework and reading. He thinks about what outfit he's going to wear, especially since he can get changed at home again, excited to wear his most flouncy crinoline under his purple skirt, Bill’s cardigan just in case it gets cold, one of his white shirts, all topped off with his purple hair ribbon. He makes dinner for his dad and Deacon like usual, enlisting Deacon to help cut the vegetables, and thinks about how maybe, one day, he can cook something nice for Bill.

His father leaves soon after dinner, calling out a farewell as he slams the door shut, and Ted listens to the sound of his car pulling out of the driveway before going to Deacon's room, knocking on the door frame of the open door.

"Deacon, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Ted, I just helped with the dishes yesterday, Deacon whines, looking like he's in the middle of a comic. "Can't I just do them tomorrow?"

"That's not what I'm going to ask," Ted laughs, and once Deacon waves him in, he goes to sit on the edge of his little brother's bed. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and continues, "I'm going out with Bill tonight, to the drive-in. And I need you to cover for me if dad calls home."

"What? No way, I don't want to get in trouble," Deacon exclaims.

"You won't," Ted reassures. "I'll definitely be back by the time he gets home, and if he calls, just tell him I'm in the shower, or already asleep. It'll be fine."

Deacon looks at him for a moment, clearly thinking it over, and finally nods hesitantly. "Alright… but can I listen to your records tonight?"

"Yeah, just don't scratch them," Ted says quickly, agreeing so that Deacon doesn't take back his promise. "Thank you, Deacon. It's… it's Bill's birthday, I didn't want to miss it."

"I don't wanna know, Ted," Deacon says, disgruntled, and Ted can't help but laugh, joy filling him now that he knows his plan will work. 

"Thank you, Deacon," Ted says earnestly, and when Deacon waves him off, he goes back to his room to get ready.

Bill picks him up at seven on the dot, but the sound of his motorcycle doesn't announce his arrival; instead, when Ted peeks out the front window, he sees a red VW Beetle. Once Ted sees that it's Bill sitting at the wheel, he checks in on Deacon before he leaves, giving him a little wave.

"Have fun," Deacon says, sounding like he's the older brother, and Ted smiles before telling him goodbye and rushing out the front door.

Bill's dressed casually, but his leather jacket is on over a nice green shirt, and Ted gets a little squirmy feeling at the idea of Bill dressing up nice, just for their date. Bill grins when he sees Ted, climbing out of the car to meet him on the front walk, and presses a sweet kiss to Ted's cheek as a hello, taking his hand and squeezing.

"Hey, baby," Bill says softly. "I'm really happy you could come with me, tonight."

"Me too," Ted says, and presses a kiss to Bill's lips before motioning to the car. "What's this?"

"Missy let me borrow her car," Bill says, little spots of pink appearing on his cheeks. "Not like you can go to a drive in on a motorcycle, you know?"

"An excellent point, Bill," Ted confirms, and giggles when Bill laughs.

"Your chariot awaits," Bill says, and Ted laughs as Bill holds the door open for him with a flourish, like he's a chauffeur. Ted climbs in, and Bill waits until his skirt is out of the way before shutting the door and crossing around the front to climb in the driver's side.

Bill won't tell him about the movie on the way over, saying he just knows Ted will like it based on the books he's told Bill about and the radio programs he likes, but Ted trusts him and says as much, making Bill smile happily. Ted's been to the drive in once or twice with Deacon, when their dad was off and would let them borrow the car, but since Ted doesn't have wheels of his own the opportunity doesn't come up often. It's always so fun to drive into the lot and see all the people gathering, sitting on the cars to chat, yelling out their windows, the kids on dates or just walking around to show off their outfits. Bill drives to a spot more on the side of the lot, pointing out the best and worst places to park, and explains that the further to the side you are, the less people you have walking in front of your car and distracting you.

Ted can tell Bill is nervous by how much he's talking, filling the silence with chatter, but Ted doesn't mind. He smiles happily and nods along with Bill's comments, and when Bill asks if he wants to walk over to the concession stand, Ted nods and grabs his little bag with his allowance.

"Oh shoot, Bill, I totally forgot your present at home," Ted realizes on the way over, and Bill looks at him, surprised.

"You got me a gift?"

"Yeah, of course! I was so distracted with sneaking out… I must have left it on my bed," Ted replies, disappointed, but Bill just squeezes his hand.

"That's okay, you can just run in and grab it when I drop you off, right?" Bill asks, and Ted perks up and nods.

"A most excellent idea, Bill," Ted says, and watches Bill's cheeks go pink.

The concession stand is bustling, and Ted recognizes a bunch of kids from school, with friends or with dates. He doesn't pay them any mind, leaning into Bill as they try to decide what candy to buy, and Bill wraps his arm around Ted's waist to tug him close, smiling up at him. Ted's able to distract Bill when the time to pay comes around, and pushes his last couple of dollars for the month across the counter to pay, giggling when Bill squeezes him tight and shakes him a little.

"I'm supposed to be taking _you_ out," Bill insists playfully, and Ted knocks their heads together as they wait for the kid behind the register to grab their popcorn and drinks.

"Yeah, but it's _your_ birthday," Ted replies, and Bill laughs, squeezing him again.

"Okay, but next time it's my treat," Bill insists, and Ted smiles.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Bill," Ted says softly.

"Me too," Bill replies, and goes up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Ted's cheek.

Once they get back to the car, the movie's about to start, so Bill hooks the speaker to the window and they settle in. Bill throws his arm across the back of the seat, squeezing Ted's shoulder, and Ted wishes he were just a bit smaller so that he could fit comfortably under Bill's arm; the way they're pressed close, though, is a pretty good second.

The movie ends up being amazing, just the right amount of scares and tension- the first time the creature shows up, latching itself to the man's arm, Ted practically jumps out of his seat, giggling nervously and holding Bill's hand in his lap. They save the popcorn from going everywhere and finish it quickly, hands bumping as they both reach into the bag.

"Good?" Bill asks, squeezing Ted's shoulder, and Ted nods.

"So good," Ted responds, grinning.

Ted gets so into the story, gasping and cringing whenever the creature attacks, and even Bill squeezes his hand tight when the scene with the mechanic happens, the camera shifting to only show his legs peeking out from under the car. Ted glances at him, finding his eyes glued to the screen, and loves that even though Bill's already seen this movie, he's still so into it, and isn't about to let some macho mindset keep him from being nervous in front of Ted. Ted just squeals when the blob gets the mechanic, Bill clutching him so tight with a startled noise, and they both laugh at their silly reactions to the movie.

Ted's favorite scene by far is the movie theatre, loving the effect of the creature oozing through the grate and the windows, gasping and tensing up when the blob gets the projectionist. When he glances at Bill to see his reaction, he finds Bill watching him with a soppy, affectionate look; Ted feels his face go red, but he just presses a kiss to Bill's cheek and knocks their heads together for a moment before cuddling closer, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist.

At the end of the movie, when the teenagers and the girl's little brother are stuck in the diner, Ted actually tears up, thinking of Deacon irrationally. Ted was always told by his dad not to cry, so he tries to surreptitiously wipe his eyes, but Bill still catches him and tugs him close, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

They walk over to the concession stand during intermission to go to the bathroom, and even the way Bill is holding his hand doesn't keep Ted from gesturing wildly as he talks, so excited about the film. Bill just grins and laughs and nods along, adding in his own opinions, and on the walk back to the car, Bill tugs Ted close with an arm around his waist, squeezing him.

"I'm glad you liked the movie, baby," Bill says, and Ted squeezes him back, giggling.

"I loved seeing it with you," Ted says, the two of them stumbling as they try to get their steps in pace. "What's the next one?"

"I dunno, just another scare I'm sure. The Blob was the one I really wanted to see," Bill says, and once they get back to the car, he tugs Ted around to the passenger side so he can open the door for him. "We can go, if you want?"

Ted doesn't want the night to end so soon, not when he's having such a wonderful time, so he shakes his head and grins up at Bill as he sits down in a flurry of skirts. "No way, I have hours before my dad gets home. I want to spend 'em with you- it's your birthday."

Bill smiles bashfully and leans down to press a kiss to Ted's mouth before shutting the door and crossing back around to the driver's side to get in himself. "Well, if it's awful, don't blame me."

"Never," Ted laughs, and cuddles up close to Bill again once he's settled. "We can just make fun of it, if it is."

"Yeah," Bill says softly, and when Ted looks at him, he's looking at Ted with that sweet look again. "Can I kiss you?"

Ted blinks in surprise but nods, and when Bill leans in, he meets him halfway. Bill's hand is hot on his cheek as their mouths meet, and Ted's tummy flips, loving that he can just kiss Bill like this. It's extra special now, just the speaker playing softly and the darkness of the car, the wet sounds of their mouths loud in Ted's ears. Ted makes a happy little noise and feels Bill's smile against his lips, such a sweet feeling.

"I love how excited you are about things," Bill says softly when they pull apart, petting his thumb over Ted's cheek. "I love listening to you."

Ted just ducks his head, not knowing what to say, and Bill pets down his neck and up, hand so big and hot against Ted's skin. Ted slides an arm around Bill's waist, pressing his palm to the soft fabric of his shirt, and kisses Bill's cheek.

"I like that you want to share things with me," Ted finally says, and nudges his nose against Bill's. "I love that you listen to me."

"Of course I do," Bill says, so sweet, and Ted presses in again, unable to keep himself from kissing Bill for one more second.

Ted curls as close as he can, coming easy as Bill wraps his arm around his shoulders, and feels the urgency in this kiss that's never been there before. They kiss softly at first, but it quickly heats up, Ted unable to keep himself from scooting close and pressing his lips to Bill's harder. They're soon clinging to each other, Ted squeezing his arm around Bill's middle as they press from waist to knee, and he makes a little noise as Bill licks into his mouth. Ted's never kissed anyone like this, not even when they made-out on Bill's bike after the dance, but Ted finds that he _wants_ it, wants it so desperately he's almost surprised. 

Bill makes a rough sound when Ted tilts his head a little more, pressing so close that Ted's lips tingle, and then pulls back, pressing his face to Ted's neck as he pants. Ted wraps his other arm around Bill's neck and holds him, petting over his back and shoulders, and wonders what's going to happen next.

"You're so incredible," Bill says softly, and kisses Ted's neck, making him shiver. "I want you so badly."

"Me too," Ted says shakily, feeling hot and turned on, wanting more of the way Bill is pressed against him. "But I don't know- Bill, I don't know how."

"We can just keep doing this," Bill says, pulling his face up to kiss Ted's cheek. "Just kissing like this is okay with me."

Ted nods and presses back in, opening his mouth to bite at Bill's bottom lip gently, and Bill makes a throaty noise that's so sweet that Ted wants to hear it again. He slides his hand over Bill's ribs and up to press his thumb against his jaw, tilting his head and licking against Bill's lip. Bill moans, wrapping his arms around Ted's waist and squeezing, and Ted wraps his arms around Bill's neck, kissing him over and over until he's breathless, little noises coming unbidden to the back of his throat.

The speaker suddenly crackles as the audio for the next movie starts, and Bill pulls his mouth away from Ted's with a wet noise, glancing out the windshield, but Ted desperately doesn't want to stop kissing, wanting Bill so badly. He presses his face to Bill's neck, kissing the sharp point of his jaw before trailing little kisses down to the collar of his shirt, and loves the way Bill shivers in his arms, hands pressing tightly against Ted's back.

"You don't wanna watch the movie?" Bill asks breathlessly, even as he tilts his head to the side, and Ted makes a noise in the negative, rubbing his nose against Bill's skin before pressing another kiss under his jaw.

"No," Ted says simply, and pulls back to tug Bill with him as he lays back on the bench seat.

"Whoa," Bill says, startled, but comes easily, landing with his hands on either side of Ted's waist on the leather. "You sure?"

Ted nods, knowing that whatever Bill is checking on, the answer is a resounding _yes_ , and pets his hands over Bill's shoulders to touch his neck. 

Bill's panting, mouth so red and wet as he holds himself above Ted, and just stays there for a moment, looking at him, before a grin stretches across his face. "You're really something." 

"I just wanna kiss you," Ted giggles, and Bill laughs happily.

"Okay, then let's scoot a little so you're not all crunched up with those long legs of yours, gorgeous," Bill replies, and Ted's tummy flips.

They wiggle and shift, giggling all the while, until Ted's laying more comfortably, but as Bill goes to shift his seat, Ted tugs him gently back down between his legs. Bill looks so pink in the flickering light, hovering awkwardly over Ted, but Ted just tugs again.

"Want you close to me," Ted says softly. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay, baby," Bill chokes out, and lays on top of Ted, sliding a hand under Ted's hair to cup the back of his head gently before kissing him.

It feels incredible to have Bill on him like this, even as cramped as the car is, and Ted feels safe and secure with Bill's body on his, a warm weight. His skirts are padding between their hips, but Bill still feels so hot in comparison to the cool night air. Ted wraps his arms around Bill's neck and waist and clutches at him, kissing him desperately, and moans softly when Bill shifts, the vague friction on his cock through his crinoline the sweetest tease.

" _Bill_ ," Ted whines when their lips part for a moment, so quiet, and Bill groans, hand flexing in Ted's hair. 

"Yeah?"

Ted shifts and brings his legs up around Bill's hips, squeezing as he squirms under him, and Bill makes a rough noise, hips twitching. He has a leg in the foot well, it's so cramped, but he slides the hand not on Ted's head over his chest and down across the span of his hip to touch at Ted's bare leg. His fingers are so gentle as they touch the sensitive skin at the crook of Ted's knee, and Ted's leg twitches, panting and desperate feeling as Bill looks down at his face. 

"Yeah," Ted responds, throaty and aroused, and Bill shivers above him before pressing down for another kiss. Ted clutches him close, kissing back as well as he can, and gasps as Bill slides his palm flat up the line of his leg, fingertips sneaking under the edge of Ted's crinoline to brush against the lace at the hem of his slip.

There's suddenly hooting and hollering from outside, and Ted tenses up all at once as a couple pairs of hands smack on their rear window. Bill pulls away with a wet noise and yanks his hand out from under Ted's skirt, pulling it down and trying to turn and see who the punks were all in one movement. Ted clutches at him and buries his face in Bill's chest, face on fire, but the kids run off just as quickly as they came.

"Damn kids," Bill grumbles, trying to go up onto his hands, but Ted holds him close, shame burning hot all the way through him at being caught.

"Oh, Bill, I'm so embarrassed," Ted says softly, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, it's okay, babydoll," Bill says softly, pressing a kiss to Ted's knuckles. "It happens all the time- I've seen it every time I come to the drive-in."

"Still," Ted says, not moving his hands. "Oh, what if they saw it was me, and my father found out. What a disaster!"

"Hey, hey," Bill soothes, and with a grunt, hoists himself up off Ted and tries to get him to sit up with a light touch to his waist. "C'mon now, it's okay. They didn't see you, I was- Well, I was on top of you, Ted, there's no way they could've."

Ted finally lowers his hands, and finds Bill looking down at him with a sweet look, bright pink all the way to the tips of his ears. He looks embarrassed too, but also kind, and Ted sighs as he hoists himself up, feeling awkward and ungainly as he tries to move his legs from around Bill's waist. Bill strokes a hand down Ted's calf gently, and Ted curls up with his arms around his folded legs, feet on the dark seats.

"I want you, still, but I don't want to do anything else, here," Ted says softly, and takes Bill's hand to squeeze it. He still feels turned on even through his shame of being caught fooling around, half-hard under his skirts, and wishes he and Bill could be alone somewhere.

"That's okay," Bill says honestly, squeezing Ted's hand back before shifting in his seat to put his feel on the floor, pulling at the thighs of his jeans. Ted's eyes are drawn naturally to the movement, and then he's looking, and- he can see the hard line of Bill in his pants, turned on just from kissing _Ted._

"Oh!" The exclamation slips out of Ted's mouth unwillingly, so shocked to see Bill as turned on as he is, and when Bill sees where he's looking he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, placing his other wide palm lightly over the zipper of his jeans.

"Sorry, I just-" Bill stutters out, mouth twisting. "It'll go away, don't worry about it."

"Oh, no, Bill," Ted laughs a little, putting his legs down and scooting forward into Bill space before pressing a kiss to his cheek shyly. "Me too… so much."

"Yeah?" Bill says, like he's surprised, and Ted nods.

"Of course," Ted insists, and when Bill smiles bashfully at him, the words bubble out of him. "You make me feel… so crazy, Bill. Like I'm going to burn up, I want you so bad."

"Whoa." Bill's eyes widen, and he pulls Ted close with an arm around his waist. "Really? Me?"

"Bill," Ted chokes out, wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders in a tight hug. "I'm so sweet on you I don't know what to do with myself. Of _course_ I wanna touch you."

"I wanna touch you too, all the time," Bill responds, voice shaky, and hugs Ted back. "I hate that I can't be alone with you, I just want to hold you forever."

"Me too," Ted says, and realizes that it's true, the fear totally gone. He pulls back from the embrace, just to look at Bill- taking in all the perfect lines of his face, the slope of his nose and the pink bow of his lips, his hooded doe eyes and arched eyebrows, and says, "Oh Bill, please go steady with me."

Bill blinks at him for a moment, shock written all across that perfect face, before a grin spreads across his cheeks. "You mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it, I-" Ted cuts himself off, looking at his hands, at his bag, "if I had a ring, I'd give it to you, I- oh!"

In a sudden burst of inspiration, Ted unloops his arms from around Bill's neck to reach for his hair ribbon, pulling it loose from it's bow, and lets his hair fall forward into his face.

"Please say yes," Ted says, desperate, looking into Bill's eyes. "Oh, I couldn't stand being the fool in all this."

"A thousand times, yes," Bill rushes out. "Of course, Ted, of course I wanna go steady, I couldn't think of anything that would make me more happy."

Ted grins, wiggling happily in Bill's embrace, and tugs on one of his arms to get to his wrist, tying the purple ribbon around it. "I know this isn't a ring, or a pin, but-"

"It's perfect, you're perfect," Bill says, and leans forward to kiss Ted. "You're so excellent, baby."

Ted makes a happy noise into the kiss, curling up in Bill's arms and wrapping his own around Bill's neck, and they kiss happily for a while, the sounds of the drive-in and the movie slowly filtering back into their periphery. Bill pulls back after a moment, stroking over Ted's cheek to tuck some of his loose hair behind his ear, and Ted feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," Bill says, reading Ted’s mind again.

"Me too," Ted replies, and leans back in for another kiss.

They end up watching the second movie, giggling and kissing giddily, and make up what they think the characters are doing and why, since they missed the beginning. Bill makes Ted laugh so hard he snorts, and Ted's reminded yet again why he wanted to date this boy- it's not just because he thinks Bill is cute, though that's an important part of it. Bill just gets Ted, and Ted would like to think he's starting to get Bill, too.

Bill drives him home after the movie is over, holding Ted's hand the whole way, and Ted can't help but breathe a sigh of relief when they roll up out front of his house to find the driveway empty.

"Seems like your plan worked," Bill says softly, and Ted nods.

"I should get inside though," Ted replies. "I had such a nice time, Bill. I hope it was a most triumphant birthday outing."

"It was," Bill says with a grin, and when he leans in, Ted meets him for a kiss. "I'll see you on Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Ted says, and kisses Bill again, and again. 

When they’re finally able to pull away, Ted climbs out of the car with a wave and a grin, making his way up the front walk backwards. Bill waits until he’s unlocked the door, waving again, and only leaves once Ted’s inside; Ted feels overwhelmingly happy, like it’s saturated his whole being, and he wiggles and stamps his feet with a giddy giggle.

He peeks in on Deacon, asleep with the lights on, and tucks him in gently before retiring to his own room, undressing and going through his nighttime routine. The house is so quiet, only the night bugs outside Ted’s open window for company, but for once he doesn’t mind, sliding between the cool sheets with a happy sigh.

He lies in the dark for a while, thinking over every detail of his date; how Bill looked at him, what he said, how he wrapped his arm around Ted or held his hand whenever he could. Here, in the dark, Ted’s finally able to think about how Bill had felt on top of him, too, how his kisses had made Ted feel like he was going to burn up, the way he had been hard in his jeans, the noises he made as he pressed his tongue against Ted’s. With a soft breath, Ted palms himself over the soft cotton of his pajama bottoms, sliding his feet restlessly against the sheets.

It was so much to have Bill touch him like that, like he wanted him, like he would give Ted anything he asked and never want for more. Ted thinks about what could have happened if those kids hadn’t banged on their window, how maybe Bill would have slid his palm all the way up Ted’s thigh. Maybe, he would have touched Ted like he’s touching himself now, cupped him through his underwear and squeezed, stroking him through the thin cotton. Ted gasps, tilting his head back against his pillow, and finally slides his hands into his underwear, cupping his balls and massaging at his cock.

Ted thinks about how close he held Bill, how sure his weight on top of him was, and how maybe Bill wouldn’t mind if Ted just tucked his face into the safe space where his neck and shoulder met, clutching at him as he touched Ted. He would be so good, Ted thinks, knowing, sure of himself, that Bill would listen to the noises he made or tell by the way his body reacted, so attentive, and would know the way to tug on his foreskin and rub his thumb over the head of Ted’s cock. Ted does that now, starting to actually move his hand, and he lets out a tiny moan as he thinks about the way Bill might let him touch him back. 

He looked so hard in his jeans when Ted had caught him, and gosh, did Ted want to put his hand over the denim and squeeze, feel the hard shape of him and rub at him until he came. Ted wonders what kinds of noises Bill would make, if his hips would twitch or if he would put his hand over Ted’s, pressing and guiding him to show him what felt the best. Ted could kiss over his neck and leave a little red hickey, right at the corner of his jaw, and he thinks Bill would let him, thinking of the sweet noises Bill would make. Ted gasps again, squeezing himself, and then he’s coming in his palm, catching as much as he can so he doesn’t get messy.

He lays there for a moment, panting, before pulling his hands out of his pants and shuffling to the bathroom to wash his hands. He feels a little embarrassed, like he’s done something wrong, but also wonders if Bill is thinking about him now, too, alone in his room. It doesn’t feel so bad to know Bill wants him, and the embarrassment washes away in a warm flood of affection. Ted slides back under the covers and is finally able to sleep, thinking about how excited he is to see Bill on Monday.

\---

The rest of the week Ted feels extra sweet on Bill, both of them being just a notch more tender with one another, like they passed a certain point in their relationship. Ted feels like he’s falling, scary and encompassing, but the knowledge that Bill is falling with him makes the certain drop less frightening and more exhilarating. 

Ted brings Bill's present to school on Monday and gives the record to him at lunch, tummy squirming with a little bit of both excitement and anxiety, hoping Bill will like it. He does, of course, crowing excitedly over it, and gives Ted the sweetest kiss as a thank you- Ted's practically singing with happiness at the end of the period.

The rest of the week goes like normal, classes boring and kids paying Ted no mind, but they make plans for Ted to come over again on Friday, hoping that Ted's father will accept the study session excuse. It gives Ted something to look forward to, and he gladly accepts the weary duty of asking his father for permission, if only to spend a couple hours with Bill alone.

Ted also sees, one of the days Bill drives Ted home on his motorcycle, that he's tied Ted's purple ribbon to the zipper of his jacket, visible and clear to anyone who looks- Bill is Ted's, and in return, Ted is Bill's. It gives Ted a rush, to see Bill displaying his token of affection so plainly, and wonders if Bill will give him something. He's taken to wearing Bill's cardigan most days, now that it's cooler, and knows Bill likes it when he does. He always tugs on the edge whenever Ted gets close, like a tiny little 'I see you,' or even a 'thank you.'

Ted's father agrees easily, for once, when Ted asks him permission to go to the "study session." His acceptance of course comes with some jab at Ted's grades, hoping that actually studying will help raise Ted’s averages on his report card. It's all old news to Ted, having heard his dad go on and on about his grades before, so he just nods and agrees and says he'll do his best.

Friday comes quickly after that, and he climbs on the back of Bill's motorcycle after school with a happy wiggle, making Bill laugh where he's wrapped in Ted's arms. He always seems to love Ted's happiness and easy excitement, finding it infectious instead of annoying.

When they roll up onto Bill's street, he yells a greeting to a woman across the street, waving in a neighborly fashion, and she waves back, calling out, "who's this new beau of yours, Bill?"

"His name's Ted!" Bill yells back, and Ted waves shyly once he's off Bill's bike. 

"Well, don't have too much fun, I just saw Missy take off." She eyes them up, scrutinizing, and Ted blushes at the implication. "Come on over if you need anything."

"Will do, Mrs. Schneider," Bill says back with a grin, and begins to wheel his bike up the drive. When he speaks, it's quieter, just for Ted. "I thought mom was gonna be home today. She must have picked up a shift at work."

"That's alright," Ted replies, though his tummy twists at the idea of being completely alone with Bill. 

"You sure? We could go to the diner, or I could even take you to the boardwalk, if you'd like?" Bill asks, tone gentle, and Ted realizes he's giving Ted an out, just in case he feels uncomfortable.

"No," Ted says, sure. "I wanna spend time with you."

"We would be spending time together," Bill laughs, and once he pops the kickstand on his bike, he's finally able to take Ted's hand to squeeze.

"I know," Ted laughs, and tugs Bill towards the house. "I wanna spend time with you alone."

"Oh!" Bill says, and when Ted looks to him to unlock the garage door, his cheeks are pink.

"Not that we have to," Ted stammers, being ushered into the house in front of Bill. "We don't have to, y'know. I just meant-"

"I know," Bill says, and wraps his arms around Ted's waist. "Though I do wanna kiss you."

"Please," Ted says quietly, and leans down to meet Bill as he tilts his head up, wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders.

They stand there for a minute, mouths making wet noises as they kiss softly in the silence of the kitchen. Ted loves the feeling of Bill's chest pressed against his, warm and solid and alive, heart beating so hard that Ted can feel it. 

"Wanna listen to some music?" Bill asks when their mouths separate, squeezing Ted around the waist, and Ted nods happily. "I could show you how to play guitar, a little, too."

"That sounds _most_ excellent, Bill," Ted crows, and the two of them giggle as they make their way to Bill's bedroom.

They end up getting absorbed into the music, unsurprisingly, Bill showing Ted songs he's learned and then playing along with them. He's not the best, fumbling over his chord changes and playing a wrong note sometimes, but Ted still thinks he's wonderful. When Bill puts the guitar in his hands, he feels a rush of excitement, plucking at the strings carefully- he's always wanted to play, play _anything_ , but his father wouldn't let him.

He tells Bill this as he strums his way through a clumsy chord progression, gaze focused on his fingers as Bill guides him, and when he looks up Bill has that serious look on his face again. Ted's belly squirms, worried he's upset Bill, but Bill just nudges his knuckles against Ted's knee and asks, so soft, "Why doesn't he let you do anything you wanna do?"

Ted swallows heavily, clutching the neck of the guitar tight as he hangs his head. "He just wants what's best for me. Wants me to focus on things that are important."

"But the things you like _are_ important," Bill says, scooting close enough that he can knock his forehead gently against the side of Ted's head. 

Ted shrugs, not knowing what to say. Deep inside him, there's a little piece of him rejoicing to hear Bill say that, so resplendently happy to have someone support him, to care about him as he is. But even that tiny piece of him can't compete with the layers and layers of suffocating self-doubt- years and years of being told that his interests were too ridiculous, too stupid, not good enough, all piling on top of that little Ted until he feels like he's going to be crushed, flattened, and made subservient in the face of his father's ire.

"Ted?" Bill says softly, and Ted realizes he's shaking, hands gripping the guitar so tight his knuckles are white. He lets go carefully, so afraid he's hurt the instrument, and finds tears have come to his eyes.

"Sorry," Ted says, wiping at his eyes with one hand, and Bill takes the guitar from him carefully, probably worried Ted will damage it. "Sorry, Bill, I didn't mean to hurt your guitar."

"Hey, what? No- I don't care about the stupid guitar," Bill says, and scoots right up next to Ted again, wrapping his arms around him. "Why are you- I'm sorry, if I said something heinous."

"No, you didn't," Ted replies quickly, knocking their foreheads together again, like Bill had done. "You're just so excellent, Bill. You always say such nice things."

"You deserve nice things," Bill says softly, pressing a kiss to Ted's cheek. "You know that, right?"

Ted shrugs, sniffing, and Bill shakes him gently, just enough to make Ted giggle.

"No shrugging," Bill teases, and Ted squirms playfully in his arms with another laugh. He can feel the curve of Bill's smile against his neck when he presses his face to Ted's skin, kissing him before blowing a loud raspberry. 

"Bill!" Ted exclaims, giggling harder and wiggling in Bill's embrace. He wraps his own arms around Bill's shoulders to squeeze back, tilting his head to the side as Bill kisses his neck again, and sighs happily when Bill squeezes him tight.

"You're my most excellent friend, Ted," Bill murmurs against his neck, making Ted shiver. "I'm gonna give you nice things all the time, I'm gonna tell you how triumphant you are every day. Okay?"

"Okay," Ted says softly, tummy squirming with butterflies, and pets up the back of Bill's neck to touch his curls. "I want a nice thing right now."

"Yeah?" Bill says, and when he pulls his face out of Ted's neck, he's pink as can be, a wide grin on his face. Ted can't help but grin back, leaning in to bump their noses together. “What sort of nice thing?”

"You," Ted murmurs, lips brushing Bill's, and then Bill kisses him, sweet and yearning.

They turned the music off when Bill had handed the guitar to Ted to try, so there's only the sound of the birds outside the window and their kissing to break the silence, the far off noise of a car backfiring and the lawnmower down the street making the house seem even quieter. Ted sighs through his nose as they both tilt their heads to get closer, loving the feeling of Bill's mouth on his, and he makes a tiny noise when Bill opens his mouth just a little. 

Ted licks over Bill's bottom lip, clutching tighter at Bill's shoulders, and Bill makes a sweet little grunt into his mouth when Ted sets his teeth to the skin, so gentle. It's so hot, suddenly, the way Ted can make Bill sound like that, and he moans unwillingly, thinking about making Bill make those sounds more, louder, because of _other_ reasons.

Bill moans back, so gorgeous, and his arms tighten around Ted’s waist, holding him close. They’re both leaning sideways into each other, Ted cross-legged and Bill on his knees, so Ted feels all twisted up as he tries to press closer. He makes a frustrated noise and pulls away with a wet sound, trying to shift his legs so he can get closer, and catches Bill’s dazed face, staring at Ted’s mouth with hooded eyes.

“What’s up, baby?” Bill finally says, brow furrowing, and Ted scoots closer, putting his hands on Bill's thighs as he uncrosses his legs and scoots between his knees.

“Couldn’t get close to you, sitting like that,” Ted says, leaning back in for a kiss.

"Well, hold on," Bill says, and slides his feet from under him even as he leans in to kiss Ted back. They giggle and shift until Ted's actually sitting sideways between Bill's legs, bracketed by his knees, his own legs hooked over Bill's thigh. They can get really close like this, and as Bill hooks his arms under Ted's knees and around his back to tug him the final inch, it's almost like Bill's carrying him bridal style. Ted laughs as Bill manhandles him, feeling giddy with being so close to one another, and Bill kisses his cheek. "Good?"

"Outstanding," Ted giggles, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck again, and kisses him enthusiastically.

This time, it's more like at the drive-in- Ted feels obsessed with the way he can feel Bill's body pressed against his, the warmth of his chest, the beating of his heart. Bill hasn't removed his hand from where it's looped around Ted's legs, fingers stroking gently at the soft skin behind his knees, and Ted shivers, feeling the hot rush of arousal wash through him. They make out for what feels like forever, until Ted's lips feel bruised and tender, dazed and turned on and hot from the feeling of Bill's body moving against him, his firm touch across Ted's back and the crook of his leg.

"You're so special," Bill moans, kissing across Ted's cheek to his jaw, so gentle. "Wanna touch you."

"Want it," Ted gasps, tilting his head onto Bill's shoulder. He slides his hands down Bill's back, wanting to feel him so badly, and squeezes Bill's hips over his jeans before sliding his hands back up, dragging at the cotton of his undershirt. Bill groans, pressing a wet kiss to Ted's neck, and clutches him close for a moment. 

"What do you want?" Bill asks softly, nosing at Ted's jaw, and Ted slides his hands across Bill's back again, grounding himself in the solid heat of his body.

"I dunno," Ted sighs, kissing the line of Bill's neck, the tendon that always tantalizes him, right where it emerges from the collar of his shirt. "I'm- you make me so-"

"Yeah?" Bill responds breathlessly. Ted squeezes his thighs together for a moment, cock hard and wanting under his skirts. No one's ever made him feel like Bill does, turning him on like this, and while it feels scary and new- he trusts Bill. He trusts him to make him feel good, to always ask what he wants, to not make fun of him or make it into a game.

"I trust you," Ted sighs, kissing Bill's neck again. "Want you to touch me."

"You sure?" Bill asks, and his hand slides up Ted's thigh a little. He seems nervous, just a slight tremor in his voice, even as his touches and kisses betray his want. Ted nods and lifts his head from Bill's shoulder, bringing his hands up to stroke over Bill's neck and pet his thumbs across the sharp planes of his cheeks as he looks him in the eye.

"Do _you_ wanna?" Ted asks, and Bill nods, pressing forward to kiss Ted passionately. Ted moans against Bill's mouth, but it's over as quickly as it started, leaving Ted chasing after Bill as he pulls away.

"I think about you all the time," Bill says desperately, pulling Ted close. "The other night, gosh, I couldn't stop thinking about you, the noises you made, the way you looked. You're _most_ outstanding, babydoll."

"Me too, Bill." Ted presses a kiss to Bill's mouth, punctuating his words. "I thought about you too. I think about you, you know, when I- you just make me feel-"

"Me too," Bill parrots, and then presses in to kiss Ted deeply, licking into his mouth with a groan. Ted moans too, feeling like he's going to burn up; Bill thought about _him_ , while he touched himself, just like Ted did. Bill _wants_ him. Bill wants _him._

Bill finally slides his hand up under Ted's skirt and crinolines, along the outside of Ted's thigh, just until his fingers touch the lace edge of his slip. Ted presses his thighs together again and then, face on fire, lets them fall apart, Bill's fingers skimming his skin as he traces along the edge of the lace, petting the underside of Ted's thigh. They're still kissing, deep and wet, the noises their mouths punctuated by the way Ted keeps gasping, breathing deeply through his nose as arousal surges through him at Bill's touch.

He's never felt so sensitive in his life, like every nerve ending is turned up to the max, every hair on his leg attuned to the careful touch of Bill's fingers. Ted makes a tiny noise in the back of this throat as Bill's hand slips between his legs, knuckles brushing the skin of his inner thighs, and his leg twitches, ticklish and turned on in equal measure.

"Your skin is so soft," Bill murmurs against Ted's mouth, kissing him over and over. 

" _Bill_ ," Ted all but moans, and Bill moans back, pressing in to kiss Ted again. Ted's mouth feels so swollen, his face feels hot, his whole body singing from touching Bill and being touched by him.

"Can I?" Bill asks quietly, petting his palm along Ted's inner thigh, fingers so close to his briefs that he's sure Bill can feel the little hairs that travel down his legs. His hand feels especially hot, even in the warm, almost sweaty place under Ted's skirts, and Ted wants his so badly.

" _Please_ ," Ted whines, and Bill's arm around his back tightens, tugging him so close. Bill's stopped kissing him, just watching Ted's face, and Ted feels pinned in the most resplendent way, panting and looking into Bill's eyes. 

Finally, Bill slides his hand over Ted's briefs, touching his balls and then up, finally, to cup Ted's cock through the cotton. Ted gasps, hands clutching at Bill's shoulders, and Bill groans and squeezes, touching the wet spot where Ted's cock has leaked all over the soft fabric.

" _Oh, Bill,_ " Ted moans, hips twitching, and Bill presses in to kiss him again, catching all of Ted's little noises as he starts to stroke him through the fabric.

"You're so hard," Bill whispers against his mouth, cheeks as red as can be all the way to his ears, and Ted nods as he whines, desperate and so aroused.

"Feels good," Ted whines, pressing his forehead to Bill's shoulder. Bill kisses his jaw and down his neck, holding Ted close, and slides his hand down to squeeze Ted's sac again before tracing his fingers along the line of Ted's cock. 

Bill's panting, making these little noises that echo Ted's as he rubs him through his underwear, and Ted suddenly thinks, desperately, about how badly he wants to touch Bill back. He rolls his forehead on Bill's shoulder to look down his body, seeing how tight his tummy is tensed under his shirt, and pushes aside his skirts so he can see.

Bill's cock is a hard line in his jeans, just the same as at the drive-in, obvious and so amazing looking through the denim. Bill rubs his fingers against the head of Ted's cock again, making Ted’s voice break around a moan, and he lifts his head to press a kiss to Bill's cheek. 

"Can I touch you too?" Ted pants out, and Bill nods, meeting Ted's mouth for a messy kiss.

"Please, baby, _please_ ," Bill moans, and Ted slides his hand blindly down Bill's chest and stomach to cup him through his pants.

Bill's moan sounds like it's ripped out of him when Ted squeezes him, hips flexing, and his hand squeezes Ted again to make him moan in return. Ted slides his feet against the carpet, desperate and almost overwhelmed with how good Bill's hand feels, but Bill just holds him tight when Ted presses his face to Bill's neck again, feeling his orgasm start to pull in as Bill keeps up his steady rubbing rhythm.

"I think I'm-" Ted chokes out, thighs twitching again as he feels his balls draw up, rubbing hard at Bill’s cock through his pants. “I’m- _oh_ , Bill, _uhn_.” 

“ _Ted_ ,” Bill moans, squeezing him tight as he curls in, gasping and moaning high in the back of his throat. Ted feels Bill’s cock twitch in his jeans, so hot and hard, and then the tiniest hint of wetness through the denim as he softens; Ted suddenly realizes, arousal rushing through him, that he just made Bill _come_.

“Oh, _Bill,_ ” Ted moans, and he tilts his head back as his face twists in pleasure, feeling the hook behind his belly pull and crest and- he clutches tightly at Bill as he shivers and comes all over his underwear, Bill rubbing him through it until he’s whimpering. 

“Gosh, _Ted_ , your _face_ ,” Bill whispers, petting his fingers softly down the inside of Ted’s thigh and back up, like he doesn’t want to take his hand out from under Ted’s skirt just yet. “You’re so gorgeous, so beautiful.”

Ted sighs and shivers again, wrapping his arms tight around Bill, still feeling hot all over and a little sensitive. Bill finally pulls his hand out and wraps his arm around Ted to hold him, and they sit there for a moment, just breathing in each other’s arms.

“That was-” Ted pauses, nosing at Bill’s neck as Bill presses a kiss to his jaw. “Whoa, Bill.”

“Yeah,” Bill murmurs. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Ted replies, pulling back to kiss Bill, so soft and sweet. “Did you- was it okay? For you?”

“So excellent,” Bill says, and Ted can’t help but smile when he feels the curve of Bill’s lips against his own. “You make me feel so good.”

“Me too,” Ted whispers, and feels a warm rush of affection wash through him, holding Bill close like this in the wake of their mutual pleasure. Bill pets over his cheek when they finally pull back a little ways, looking into Ted’s eyes with a soppy look, and a thought runs unbidden through Ted’s mind, so overcome with emotion. 

_I think I’m falling in love._


End file.
